AMOR VERDADERO
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Las historias de amor existen, aun que haya que sufrir un poco. No todo en la vida es color de rosa. Solo el amor verdadero puede superar las diferentes barreras que la vida te obliga a enfrentar. Aclaración: Este es un fan fic de la saga "Crepúsculo". Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.
1. Capitulo 1

_**EL VIAJE**_

Estaba en el aeropuerto sentada esperando que nos hagan pasar para abordar el avión. Estaba triste por dejar sola a mi mamá, pero ella tenía que entender que extrañaba mucho a mi papá y que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, ya que mi mamá no me permitía verlo, pero esta vez me impuse, la verdad nunca supe porque razón y creo que tampoco quiero saberlo.

- hola - dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos - disculpa sabes a qué hora sale el vuelo hacia Forks?

- hola - dije y me volteé para ver quién me había hablado, y me quedé embobada. Era un joven alto, de cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes, era muy guapo - ya...van a...llamar para...para que...pasemos a... Bordo- rayos me sentí una completa idiota.

Él rió, al parecer se dio cuenta de su impacto en mí.

- así que también vas a Forks? - me dijo simulando seriedad, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- como sabes?- pregunté

- bueno, dijiste "ya van a llamar para que PASEMOS a bordo" - hizo énfasis en el pasemos

- aaah...si verdad- rayos, si que era una idiota, pero es que el me ponía nerviosa

- y a que vas?- preguntó con interés

- voy a pasar una temporada con mi padre- conteste evitando su mirada para no ponerme nerviosa.

- que casualidad - dijo - yo vengo a estar con mis padres - ambos reímos

- y vives aquí en Phoenix?

- no - me dijo- en realidad estuve de vacaciones en Brasil. Y tú? - me preguntó

- yo vivo aquí con mi madre, pero ya me toca pasar un tiempo con mi padre. Y estudias? - que pregunta tan estúpida que se me ocurrió

- si este es mi último año. Y tú? - preguntó

- yo igual - respondí

- supongo que seremos compañeros - y antes de que haga la pregunta estúpida de Porque lo decía? el habló - ya que Forks cuenta con un solo instituto - el rió al ver mi expresión de "cierto ya ni me acordaba". Luego me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

- por cierto soy Edward Cullen - dijo con una sonrisa - ya que vamos a ser compañeros hay que conocernos no crees? - me dijo con tono pícaro.

- si - dije - yo soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella.

- aaah! - Dijo con voz de sorpresa - tu papá es el Jefe Swan? - odiaba que me conocieran por ser hija del jefe de policía.

- si - dije con voz seca.

VOZ: A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS QUE VAN HACIA FORKS SE LES RUEGA PASAR A LA SALA DE PRE EMBARQUE.

Edward y yo tomamos nuestro equipaje de mano y nos dirigimos a la sala indicada.

Entré a la sala después de pasar por el detector de metales. No sabía si aquel guapo ya había pasado, así que con disimulo me di la vuelta, pero cuando lo hice me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes a tan solo centímetros de mi, me sentí hundida y plena en esos ojos verdes tan hermosos.

Me sentí mareada por un momento, solo ahí me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

- lo siento - dijo en un susurro. Y su aliento de mentas roso mi cara.

Me sonrojé y nos separamos. Nos volvimos a sentar juntos, y para mi suerte nadie había visto el incidente.

El corto tiempo, que la verdad me pareció una eternidad, que estuvimos en la sala de pre embarque no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra ni la mirada, por la vergüenza que sentíamos por lo que había pasado.


	2. Capitulo 2

LA LLEGADA

Cuando subimos al avión la verdad me sentí aliviada de que Edward no se siente a mi lado, ya bastante era la vergüenza por hoy. Lo malo fue que me tocó al lado de un hombre gordo, que en cuanto despegó el avión quedó dormido y roncaba horrible.

Cuando bajé del avión y recogí mi equipaje Charly, mi papá, me estaba esperando.

- como estas preciosa? - me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo - ya te extrañaba - añadió - como has crecido - dijo en tono de burla.

- yo también te extrañaba papá - le dije - veo que tienes más arrugas que la ultima vez - dije con malicia contestando su burla. El rió y metió mis maletas al auto patrulla. Como odiaba aquel coche.

- y que tal el viaje?

- sin problemas- contesté. Ni de broma le iba a decir, sabes... conocí a un chico llamado Edward Cullen y al parecer me gusta, ah y por cierto casi nos damos un beso accidentalmente.

Todo el trayecto hacia casa lo hicimos callados, esa es una de las ventajas de estar con Charly, es de pocas palabras al igual que yo.

Llegamos a la casa y subimos mis maletas, luego Charly me dejó sola para desempacar, ver aquel paisaje por mi ventana me hizo sentir muy bien, hacia tanto que no lo veía que hasta lo había extrañado.

.

.

- Había pasado ya una semana y comenzaba el instituto. Charly me había comprado un auto mini cuper para que pueda ir al instituto. Al llegar me sentía como bicho raro, todos me miraban.

- Hola Bella – me saludó alguien, cuando volteé me di cuenta de que era Edward Cullen

- Hola – respondí y me sonroje, el se dio cuenta y se rio

- Te dije que íbamos a ser compañeros – dijo con entusiasmo

- Si – dije otra vez sonrojada. Luego ambos nos reímos.

- Cuál es tu horario? – preguntó

- Es este – y le di el papel

- Qué bien tenemos las mismas materias, porque no te sientas a mi lado así no te sientes sola en todas las clases – dijo con tono coquetón Al parecer el me estaba coqueteando, la verdad el si me gustaba mucho y la semana anterior la había pasado pensando en él, era muy guapo.

- Me estas coqueteando? – pregunté, siempre fui directa

- La verdad, si, eres la chica más linda que eh visto.

- Seré bonita pero no fácil – le dije haciéndome la interesante

- Eso me gusta más – añadió

- Y tú piensas que me puedes llegar a enamorar? – esa pregunta era totalmente innecesaria, ya que él me gustaba, y con facilidad lograría enamorarme. Pero quería hacerme de rogar, la verdad nunca había tenido un pretendiente en Phoenix y no quería ser tan fácil para el primero.

- Es una apuesta? – preguntó

- No me gusta ser un premio – conteste un tanto irritada por su ocurrencia.

- Ok – dijo – alguna vez has oído del amor a primera vista?

- Si – conteste

- Pues, eso me paso contigo

- Comienzas con los halagos desde temprano? – le pregunté sarcásticamente

- Es la verdad – dijo deteniéndome y mirándome a los ojos. Sentí como esos ojos verdes de clavaban en mi.

Antes de que me desmayara, porque había dejado de respirar, tocó el timbre para entrara a la primera clase, me zafé de su agarre y entré al salón antes que él. Escuche su risita detrás mío.


	3. Capitulo 3

PRIMERA SEMANA DEL INSTITUTO

La semana pasó corriendo al lado de Edward, el era muy lindo, y todos los días trataba de conquistarme.

- Que harás este fin de semana? – me pregunto.

- Nada no eh hecho planes – respondí

- Te invito a mi casa, mis padres quieren conocer a la muchacha que me robo el corazón

Trague saliva, ¿el les había hablado de mi? Qué vergüenza! Me puse roja

- Me encanta cuando te pones así – dijo con una sonrisa

- Así cómo? – pregunte

- Así de roja – dijo y le miré con una mirada fulminante. – te ves hermosa, entonces que dices? Aceptas?

- Me da vergüenza – admití.

- Por favor – me dijo poniéndose de rodillas y haciendo el ridículo. Me puse roja otra vez.

- Ok pero por favor deja de hacer el ridículo

- Te amo – dijo poniéndose de pie y dándome un abrazo.

- No te precipites – le dije

- Es la verdad – dijo y yo le levante una ceja – o que quieres? Que te mienta?, pues sorry no soy de esos.

- Eso espero – dije riéndome

- Acaso no me crees Bella? Por qué tanta desconfianza?

- No es desconfianza, lo que pasa es que recién te conozco y empiezas a pretenderme.

- Es amor a primera vista

- Sigues con eso?

- Con que?

- Con lo del amor a primera vista!

- Es que es verdad!

- Ok mejor cállate.

- Paso por ti a las 4 de la tarde entonces.

- Ok – dije mientras me subía a mi coche.

- Nos vemos – dijo gritando mientras se dirigía a su coche.

Llegue a mi casa, mi papá me dijo que saldría a pescar con su amigo Billy y que tenía toda la libertad de hacer planes, pero que no llegue pasada la media noche. No tuve la necesidad de decirle a donde iría, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Ya faltaba poco para que sean las 4 y aun no escogía mi ropa, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que ponerme. Recordé que la semana pasada había ido de compras así que me puse mis jeans nuevos y mi blusa azul con bordados blancos en las mangas y me dejé el cabello suelto y solo me puse brillo en los labios, detestaba usar maquillaje.

Tocaron la puerta bajé y abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Edward con su hermosa sonrisa

- Vamos? – me dijo

- Estoy presentable? – pregunté

- Te preocupa eso?

- Si

- Estas hermosa - Me puse roja el rió y nos fuimos hacia su coche.

Durante el camino me había comentado que no solo era para conocerme, si no que su hermano mayor Emmet llego a pasar una temporada con ellos y que su hermanita menor, Alice recién había llegado del campamento. Así que mataban tres pájaros de un tiro.

Cuando llegamos me asombré la casa de Edward era grande y hermosa.


	4. Capitulo 4

**LA FAMILIA CULLEN **

Me quedé embobada con la casa de Edward, era verdaderamente hermosa.

- vamos – dijo Edward agarrándome de la mano

- hey! aun no somos nada y ya te estás tomando la libertad de agarrarme de la mano? – el rió y yo me hice la ofendida

Entramos a la casa y ahí sus padres nos esperaban, estaban tomados de la mano, se veían enamorados como si fueran novios aún. Me daban envidia no sabía si tal vez con Edward podríamos llegar a eso, además hubiera querido que mis padres estuvieran así.

- Hola un gusto en conocerte Bella soy Esme la mama de Edward – dijo con una voz amorosa y ojos brillosos

- Hola Bella soy Carlisle el papá de Edward, el nos ha hablado mucho de ti – OMG ¡qué vergüenza! Me puse roja. Edward puso una sonrisa acercándose a mí y agarrándome por la cintura.

- Con que ella es Bella – dijo la hermana de Edward, Alice, bajando por las escaleras

- Yo soy Alice la hermana de Edward – Alice tenía una cara tierna y parecía un duendecillo.

- Mucho gusto – le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ahí está mi cuñadita – dijo Emmet el hermano mayor de Edward – o bueno, mejor dicho la que va ser – Edward y Emmet se rieron fuerte. Yo me puse roja y me disguste un poco

- Mamá! La están espantando – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero para su mamá

- Edward, Emmet basta! – dijo con voz de autoridad – discúlpalos Bella no se saben comportar.

- Lo siento hermosa – dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada.

- Creo que lo estas logrando – dije

- Qué? Conquistarte?

- No….enfadarme y mucho

- Porque no le muestras a Bella la canción que le compusiste en el piano? – dijo la pequeña Alice – así matamos el tiempo mientras esperamos a Rose y a Jazz.

Edward se dirigió a un piano enorme que se encontraba en la habitación siguiente, y todos los seguimos.

- Porque no te sientas junto a Eddy mientras el toca? – dijo Alice

- No me digas Eddy sabes que detesto eso – dijo Edward reclamando a la pequeña Alice mientras esta se alejaba riendo.

Así que le disgustaba que lo llamen Eddy? Ahora ya sabía cómo molestarlo!

- Haber toca para mi pequeño Eddy – le dije apretando sus mejillas. Todos se rieron a la par mío y por primera vez conseguí que él se pusiera rojo y no yo.

El empezó a tocar y para mi asombro tocaba bastante bien, era como un maestro en la música. Las notas encajaban a la perfección, era muy hermosa la melodía, cuando termino se me salió una lagrima.

- Porque lloras? – dijo Edward asustado

- Porque nunca antes me habían escrito una canción – confesé

- Me alegra ser el primero – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no supe en qué momento sus labios tocaron los míos.

Lo siguiente que escuche fueron unas palmaditas que provenían de la pequeña Alice, en eso tocaron la puerta y Edward y yo nos separamos, me puse roja y el rió. Los que habían llegado eran Rosalie y Jasper Hale eran, mellizos. Ellos entraron a la habitación donde estábamos y se sorprendieron de verme con Edward.

- Creo que llegamos en el momento menos oportuno – dijo Rosalie

- De acuerdo contigo hermanita – comento Jasper

- Hola chicos – dijo Edward

- Hola – saludé yo

- Hola Edward, hola Bella – dijeron ambos dirigiéndose hacia al patio de atrás

- Los esperamos, no tarden – dijo Alice guiñando un ojo

- Como saben mi nombre? – interrogué a Edward

- Es muy fácil Bella, solo habla de ti – dijo Emmet.

Ni siquiera me acordaba que el estuviese allí – bueno me voy con esa rubia despampanante que acaba de ingresar

- Suerte hermano – le dijo Edward

Esa tarde fue maravillosa, los padres de Edward eran un amor de persona, Edward aprovechaba cualquier momento para robarme un beso y yo fingía disgusto, aun que la verdad me encantaban sus besos. Cuando ya eran las 9 de la noche le pedí a Edward que me llevara a casa. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, cuando llegamos me di cuenta que no había llegado mi papá porque aun estaban las luces apagadas, Edward me acompañó hasta mi puerta, me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a él.

- Y entonces? – dijo con su rostro pegado al mío

- Entonces qué? – dije y él me besó intensamente, sentí su lengua con la mía.

- Somos novios? – dijo y me robó otro beso intenso.

* * *

_NO se si pueda obtener REVEWS_

_jajaja soy nueva en esto y la verdad no se como funciona, pero ahí vamos xD._

_Necesito un Beta, pero soy muy desconfiada :S._

_y por ultimo... espero y les guste, Este fué mi primer Fic, por eso es me dio corto xD, ya los demás son mucho mas largos y espero poder subirlos pronto._


	5. Capitulo 5

**_¿NOVIOS? _**

- Novios – repetí con la voz seca asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Qué pasa? No quieres?

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que me da miedo.

La simple palabra me aterraba, jamás había tenido uno y la verdad hasta ahora no había tenido la necesidad de uno, mi mamá me había criado haciéndome sentir terror hacia el compromiso con una pareja.

- Miedo a qué? – preguntó él

- A fallar, a no ser lo que esperabas

- Bella – hizo una pausa – eres más de lo que esperaba

- Já – bufé

- Eres increíble amor! – dijo en tono de disgusto – para ti nada de lo que yo digo es cierto! – dijo mientras me acercaba con su brazo de nuevo a él y me besaba de nuevo – si mis besos no bastan, como quieres que te demuestre que eres el amor de mi vida? – me volvió a besar – tienes que aprender a confiar más en mi.

- Ok, lo haré – y esta vez fui yo la que lo besó

- Bella – me dijo cortando mi beso – cuando le diremos a tu padre?

Por ese momento se me había olvidado todo hasta mi padre, que pensaría él? Aceptaría mi relación con Edward?

- En qué piensas amor? – me dijo susurrándome en el oído y abrazándome con más fuerza contra él

- En cómo se lo diré a Charly – le contesté mientras el besaba mi cuello

- Se lo diremos los dos amor – me dijo y me volvió a besar, sus labios eran tan dulces, suaves, calientes y tiernos, que era imposible separarse de ellos.

- Tu papá no tarda en llegar – me dijo – creo que es hora de que me vaya

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor – contesté, aun que la verdad no me quería separar de él.

Edward me dio un último beso largo y apasionado y se marcho hacia su auto de espaldas.

- No te quiero perder de vista ni un solo momento – me dijo

Yo solo reí y abrí la puerta de mi casa, entré y por la ventana no perdí de vista el auto hasta que se perdió por la carretera.

Subí a mi habitación, y me sentía rara, sentía dos sentimientos tan contrarios uno del otro, el primero era amor, amor hacia Edward, aun que no se lo dije, mi primer beso fue el de esta tarde, mi corazón latía más fuerte de solo recordar ese beso. Pero también sentía miedo, miedo de la reacción de mi madre, de mi padre, de fallarle a Edward como novia, jamás había tenido un novio, y tenía aun más miedo de entregar todo aquí y tal vez quedar como muchas amigas, herida.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Papá? - pregunté

- Ya llegaste Bella? Pensé que volverías pasada la media noche y te tendría que castigar! – dijo burlándose

- Y yo pensé que llegarías más temprano y te encontraría recostado en el sofá.

- La charla en casa de Billy estuvo muy interesante

- Y la pesca?

- Bien, para no ser mi día solo pude pescar tres en toda la tarde.

- Y no te aburres?

- Bella …..es mi único pasatiempo desde que se fueron – dijo con tono triste.

Creo que moví algo en los recuerdos de mi padre.

- Ok – dije – bueno mañana nos espera un día largo, mejor me voy a dormir.

- Algo te traes entre manos Isabella Swan

- Lo sabrás mañana

- Por lo menos adelántame algo! Por favor – me dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

- No papá…. No me pongas esa cara!

- Por favor! – parecía un niño pidiendo que le adelanten su regalo de cumpleaños.

- No papá y es lo último, hasta mañana papá

- Hasta mañana Bella.

Subí y me bañe y después de ponerme mi pijama apague las luces, pero no podía dormir recordando los besos de mi Eddy!.

* * *

**_AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO;_**

- Porque no me evitas esta vergüenza papá? – le dije un poco enojada

- Lo haré – dijo – solo quería ver tu rostro y actuar como un papá "normal"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

- Pues querido papito – le dije sarcásticamente – no lo logras.

* * *

**_que les pareció el capitulo?_**

**_no se olviden de darme un REVIEW ! nada les cuesta xD_**

**_Se que no soy la mejor escritora, pero lo intento :)_**

**_Atte: Annie _**


	6. Capitulo 6

**_La reacción_**

Desperté antes de que suene mi despertador, la verdad los nervios no me dejaron dormir por el motivo de la visita de Edward.

Me levanté me puse unos jeans negros ajustado y una blusa blanca de mangas tres cuartos y el cuello corte "v". Me lavé los dientes y bajé a desayunar, mi papá bajó a los 5 minutos que yo lo hice.

- Buenos días princesa

- Buenos días papá….hoy…hoy vendrá Edward – le dije con la mirada puesta en mi desayuno.

- Ya lo sabía – dijo con una sonrisa picarona

- Sabias qué? – pregunté

- Que el vendría Bella!

- Quien te dijo?

- Bella tiene novio Bella tiene novio – comenzó a cantar como niño chiquito, parecía más mi hermano menor que mi papá.

- Para papá – le dije poniéndome roja – como sabes quién te lo dijo si a nadie le conté nada

- Edward fue a hablar conmigo a la comisaría ayer pidiéndome permiso para cortejarte, la verdad me parece un buen chico, respetuoso y supongo que para ti guapo ¿verdad? – me puse aún mas roja, mientras asentía con la cabeza, me sentía incomoda hablando de eso con Charly – también hablé con tu mamá ella no está muy de acuerdo que tengas novio dice que primero tus estudios pero al final la convencí le dije que te tenía que dejar vivir un poco más libre, esa mujer te somete mucho dijo. – me imaginé a René, mi mamá, histérica por la noticia y a Charly convenciéndola con su tono tan liberal, creo que lo liberal de mi padre era lo que la había cautivado a mi mamá, me reí al recordar lo diferentes que eran ellos dos.

TOC TOC

Tocaron la puerta

- Debe ser el – dijo Charly – me dijo que te llevaría a pasear después de que habláramos los tres.

- Porque no me evitas esta vergüenza papá? – le dije un poco enojada

- Lo haré – dijo – solo quería ver tu rostro y actuar como un papá "normal"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

- Pues querido papito – le dije sarcásticamente – no lo logras.

Los dos reímos. La verdad agradecía que Edward hubiera hablado con mi padre.

- Ve a abrirle la puerta al pobre chico, se va secar esperando – dijo entre risas

- Ok – dije y ambos reímos

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi ángel de los ojos verdes.

- Buenos días amor! Te ves hermosa!

- Buenos días – le dije roja por su comentario y nos dimos un beso.

- Hablamos con tu papá de una vez?

- Para qué? Si el ya sabe! Ya me contó todo! Vas un punto menos Eddy – le dije para molestarlo y así paso.

- Ok Isabella no lo vuelvo a hacer

- Ahora son dos puntos menos – el sabia que detestaba que me digan mi nombre completo.

- Hola Edward – dijo mi papá saliendo de la cocina

- Hola Charly - que familiaridad entre los dos

- Te importa si me robo a tu hija este día?

- Ya tienes permiso desde ayer! – dijo Charly guiñándole un ojo, luego se fue a mirar la tele

- Nos vamos? – dijo mi amor

- Ok – le dije y le di otro beso

Me despedí de mi padre y nos fuimos en su hermoso auto

- A donde vamos? – le pregunté, me moría de la curiosidad

- No lo sé por algo te pregunto – le dije levantando una ceja – y no me vengas con indirectas Edward Cullen.

- Es una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo que en lo personal me encanta ya que yo quisiera un papá como ese xD jajajajaja_**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste_**

**_ Annie _**


	7. Capitulo 7

**_SORPRESA _**

Odio las sorpresas…. Siempre he sido curiosa, así que todo el viaje me pasé rogando que me diera alguna pista….pero nada!

- Ya me enojé – le dije haciendo cara de enojada cruzando los brazos igual que los niños chiquitos

- Amor no seas infantil – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada

- Por favor dime!

- No … además ya estamos por llegar

Eso si me puso contenta, ya no aguantaba, me moría por saber cuál era mi sorpresa

- Cierra los ojos – me dijo susurrándome al oído

- Ok – le dije, pero él amarró mis ojos con un pañuelo – hey!

- Lo siento amor – dijo él entre risas – pero no confío en ti

Luego bajamos del auto y él me condujo abrazándome por la cintura, mientras me daba besos en la mejilla y en el cuello

- Ok ya llegamos – me dijo mientras desamarraba el pañuelo de mis ojos

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, quedé maravillada! Estábamos en un claro del bosque, lleno de flores hermosas! En medio del claro había un mantel sobre el suelo con una cesta y alrededor habían platos, vasos y cubiertos, el paisaje era hermoso, parecía sacado de una película

- Estoy hice para ti – me dijo con la voz avergonzada

- Es hermoso – le dije volteando para verlo y él se puso rojo. Yo me acerqué a él para besarlo y él hizo lo mismo, me agarró por la cintura y yo enganche mis brazos sobre su cuello y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, perdí todos mis sentidos en ese beso…se me olvidó todo , en ese momento solo estábamos los dos: Edward y Bella….Bella y Edward….no importaba nada mas

- Bella…. Bella – yo no lo dejaba hablar porque al instante lo besaba – Bella te amo

- Yo también te amo – le dije y lo volví a besar

- Bella…. Este no es el momento…..ni es el lugar indicado – no sabía a que se refería la verdad, en mi mente solo estaban sus besos su aroma – Bella …. No vinimos a esto – dijo y se separó de mi.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento de que estábamos en el suelo y Edward encima mío.

- Qué pasó? – le dije un poco confundía

- Creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco - dijo él mientras se acomodaba su camisa.

- Como llegamos al suelo? – dije un poco avergonzada

- Ni yo mismo lo sé – me dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía una mano para ayudarme a pararme.

El me agarro entre sus brazos y me volvió a besar, esta vez no tan apasionadamente, esta vez el besos era dulce, tierno.

- Que quieres hacer? – me dijo separándose de mi rostro solo unos centímetros

- Que tienes planeado?

- La verdad en lo único que pensé fue que iba a estar contigo

- Porque eres así? – le pregunté mientras recorría su rostro con mis dedos

- Así cómo? – dijo levantando una ceja

- Así de lindo, tierno, caballeroso y muy guapo

El se puso rojo y me respondió

- Así me criaron, y así me comporto con las tres mujeres que más amo en este mundo!

- Y quienes son esas mujeres? Le dije levantando esta vez la ceja yo

- Celosa?

- Se nota mucho?

- Le tienes celos a mi mamá y a mi hermana?

- A ellas no! Para nada! Pero tú no te sabes explicar, y quien es la tercera?

- TU – me respondió y me comenzó a besar – Te amo Bella Swan!

- QUE? – le dije haciéndome la sorda

- Que te amo – me dijo mas fuerte y con una sonrisa

- Dijiste algo? - le dije para ver si se animaba a decirlo más fuerte

- Dije que TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN ….. TE AMO BELLA …..ERES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA – dijo gritando y abriendo los brazos hacia ambos lados

- Ok ok ya escuche - le dije tapándole la boca – yo también te amo

- Qué? – me dijo haciéndose el sordo como yo lo había hecho

- Déjate de jueguitos Edward Cullen – él se rió y yo me acerque a él y lo besé en los labios y en el cuello, lo volví a besar en sus labios y le dije al oído en un pequeño susurro – te amo, como nunca jamás pensé amar a alguien.

Nos miramos y el tiempo pareció parase mientras nos mirábamos luego él acercó su boca a la mía y nos volvimos a fundir en un largo beso.

* * *

**_AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO;_**

- No seas dramática Alice – le dije – en eso se parecen tu y Edward

- En lo dramáticos?

- No… en hacerme quedar en ridículo ante todos – dije riéndome

_Es de familia – dijo Alice – acostúmbrate – las dos nos reímos _**_  
_**

* * *

**_Espero y les guste!_**

**_please REVIEW!_**

**_ANNIE_**


	8. Capitulo 8

**_PRIMER MES _**

No puedo creerlo, mañana cumplimos un mes de novios con Edward y la verdad no se qué detalle hacerle, así que hoy iré con Alice mi cuñada y ahora mi mejor amiga de compras.

Alice me recogió en su bello porche amarillo y nos fuimos a Port Ángeles ya que en Forks la verdad no había nada bueno.

- Será divertido – dijo Alice – tu y yo de compras, las mejores amigas ¡una tarde de chicas! – exclamo

- Si…. Genial – dije mirando por la ventana. La verdad ir de compras no me parecía nada divertido

Llegamos a Port Ángeles y entramos a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, la verdad es que Alice compró en todas y yo aún no encontraba el regalo perfecto para Edward….. Dios…. Edward… como lo extraño…! Esta tarde con mi mejor amiga y cuñada se me hacia eterna!

Pasamos por una tienda de antigüedades cuando ya nos íbamos a ir a Forks y vi en la vitrina una hermosa cadena que llevaba un corazón de plata. Entré a aquella tienda mientras Alice metía todas sus bolsas de compras al coche, no supe cómo pero las hizo entrar!

- Buenas tardes – le dije al hombre que atendía ahí – me podría decir cuánto sale aquella cadena?

- Sola cuesta 50 $ y si se lleva las dos le hago precio – dijo mostrándome otra con el mismo corazón solo que con detalles más femeninos – una es para hombre y la otra para mujer – me dijo muy amablemente

- Y se les puede hacer algún grabado? – le dije

- Si… es más si usted me dice yo mismo me encargo de eso, solo tendría que esperar una hora mas

- Me parece perfecto – le dije sin disimular mi emoción

- Escriba en este papel lo que quiere que diga. – dijo pasándome un papel y una pluma

Escribí en el papel y le dejé la mitad del dinero ya cuando vuelva le pagaría la otra mitad

- Y encontraste al fin algo? – dijo Alice acercándose

- Si – le dije con una sonrisa

- Aleluya – dijo levantando los brazos hacia el cielo

- No seas dramática Alice – le dije – en eso se parecen tu y Edward

- En lo dramáticos?

- No… en hacerme quedar en ridículo ante todos – dije riéndome

- Es de familia – dijo Alice – acostúmbrate – las dos nos reímos – y?

- Y qué?

- Donde está el regalo para mi hermanito?

- Lo tengo que recoger dentro de una hora.

- Entonces qué dices si vamos a comer en lo que esperamos?

- Oki doki, pero tu pagas ya que todo mi dinero se fue en el regalo de Edward! – le dije riendo

- Te lo debo – me dijo Alice

- Deberme? Porque?

- Porque haces felíz a mi hermano, y su felicidad para mi y mi familia no tiene precio. – yo me puse roja al escuchar esas palabras

Así que yo era la felicidad de Edward? De mi Edward? Wooow! Jamás pensé que fuera tan importante para él como él lo es para mí! El era mi vida y la verdad ya me imaginaba con él teniendo un hijo o tal vez dos, me gustaría un niño y una niña, el niño se llamaría como él Edward y la niña….. pues jamás me eh puesto a pensar en algún nombre, pero eso sí tendría que ser único….

- Bella , Bella – dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos – que vas a ordenar?

- Perdón me entretuve – dije mirando el menú – una hamburguesa por favor y una gaseosa de naranja

- Y a mi me trae una ensalada rusa con una gaseosa de dieta – dijo Alice. La muchacha anotó el pedido y se fue

- Huuuuy! Cuanta dieta! – le dije a Alice

- No es dieta! Esa es mi comida habitual, además tengo que cuidar mi figura come chatarra – me dijo con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el seño como niña enojada

- Tu y tus dramas Alice!

- Pero así me quieres!

- Por desgracia! – le dije y me reí

- Esta desgracia te va durar toda la eternidad - me dijo riendo

- Eso espero – le dije mandándole una beso con la mano, ella hizo como si lo hubiera agarrado y se lo puso en la mejilla

- Amigas por siempre Bella!

- Amigas por siempre Alice!

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a recoger mi pedido, pagué y salí

- Ahora muéstrame – dijo alce con los ojos llenos de curiosidad

- No, es una sorpresa

- Por favor bella! – dijo haciendo un puchero

- Ya lo veras cuando lo tenga Edward

- Ok! Ahora vámonos!

Alice me dejó en mi casa y me fui a dormir estaba agotada! Ir con Alice de compras era una completa odisea

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular, alguien me estaba llamando

- Haló – contesté

- Hola amor feliz aniversario te amo con todo mi corazón eres la mujer de mi vida, mi felicidad, mi otra mitad- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada

- Yo también te amo Edward eres todo para mi, jamás pensé enamorarme así de ti.

- Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, te amo, te amo, te amo! TE AMOOOOOO!

- Yo igual TE AMOOO – le dije

- Paso por ti dentro de una hora me muero por verte! Ayer me dejaste abandonado

- Hay si pobrecito el pequeño Eddy se quedo solito verdad?

- Shiiiiii – me dijo imitando a un bebé – el pequeño Eddy no puede vivir sin su Bella, no sabes lo que viví ayer, me sentía en un desierto! Un día sin mi hermosa Bella fue como un día sin sol!

- Hay ya Edward no seas exagerado

- Acaso tu no me extrañaste?

- Claro que te extrañe! Y no sabes cuánto!

- Te amooo! – me dijo – bueno ya te voy a colgar con el dolor de mi alma, porque si no, nunca llegaré a tu casa! Te amo no lo olvides

- Tu tampoco muuuuuaaack! – le dije haciendo el sonido de un beso, luego colgué el teléfono.

* * *

_**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO**_** CAPÍTULO:**

- Te amo mucho – le dije mientras el se colocaba la suya

Y yo a ti – me dijo agarrándome de la cintura y besándome, sus besos eran como fuego incendiando mi piel, el comenzó a subirme la blusa

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D es tierno :D, pensaba hacer un ONE SHOT en honor al cumple de mi mamá, pero aun no escribo nada, veré si se me ocurre algo más tarde.

Annie


	9. Capitulo 9

**UN DÍA ESPECIAL **

Edward llegó como siempre puntual, estaba de una camisa azul que se ceñía a su abdomen, se veía tan sexy que al verlo me mordí el labio.

- Qué? - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

- Es que…. Te ves tan sexy! – le dije mordiéndome otra vez el labio

- Tu igual – me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, me había puesto una blusa azul de mangas, una falda que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad de mi muslo una zapatillas azules con tonos blancos, el pelo lo dejé suelto.

- Gracias – le dije y me sonrojé

- Nos vamos?

- Ok pero déjame darte tu regalo!

- Mejor me lo das cuando lleguemos donde tengo el tuyo

- Está bien – le dije haciendo un puchero

- Te amo – dijo mientras me acercaba hacia él con sus brazos y nos besamos

De repente escuchamos que mi papá se aclaraba la garganta.

- Oh! Lo siento Charly – dijo Edward apenado

- Olvídalo solo son celos de padre – dijo mi papá

- Nos vamos? – le dije para evitar pasar más vergüenza delante de mi padre

- Ok

- Que se diviertan - dijo Charly desde la cocina . no me la traigas muy tarde

- Despreocúpate – dijo mi amor

Salimos y nos subimos a su auto, me dio otro beso y lo puso en marcha

- Y? – dijo

- Qué?

- No me vas a preguntar dónde vamos?

- Prefiero que sea sorpresa

- Que milagro!

- No me irrites Eddy

- Como te amo Isabela Swan! – dijo gritándolo

- Cállate tonto – ambos reímos

Estuvimos diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos todo el camino

- Llegamos – dijo

- Woooow – era una cabaña bellísima

- Tu regalo está adentro ¿pasamos?

- Ok – al entrar vi un oso de peluche enorme! Habían rosas por todas partes! Velas y un cuadro enorme con mi rostro que decía "TE AMO"

- Feliz primer mes amor – me dijo tomándome de la cintura y besándome

- Hey! – le dije apartándome un poco – ahora me toca darte mi regalo

Saqué la cajita de mi cartera y se la dí

- Feliz primer mes – le dije dándole un beso en sus labios

- Wow! – dijo cuando abrió la caja

- Una es para ti y otra para mí

- Esto nos unirá de por vida – dijo sacando la mía y poniéndomela

- Ya leíste lo que le hice grabar?

- "TANTO COMO DUREN NUESTRAS VIDAS" – dijo susurrándome al oído

- Te amo mucho – le dije mientras el se colocaba la suya

- Y yo a ti – me dijo agarrándome de la cintura y besándome, sus besos eran como fuego incendiando mi piel, el comenzó a subirme la blusa y yo lo detuve – Edward… debemos cuidarnos si lo vamos a hacer – le dije en un susurro

El me llevó a una habitación y se metió al baño, a los 3 minutos volvió, me agarró por la cintura y de nuevo me perdí en sus besos, los dos comenzamos a desvestirnos, me recostó en la cama, lo sentí sobre mí, sentía sus caricias que me estremecían más!, lo último que sentí fue cuando los dos nos hicimos uno, hice un gemido y me perdí en la pasión.

* * *

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

- Y? – le dije a Edward

- No me quiero separar de ti Bella

- Pero tampoco quieres decepcionar a tus padres verdad? – el solo asintió con la cabeza – entonces?... amor ya es tiempo de elegir! Si tus padres pueden pagarte esa universidad acepta, yo no te reprocharé nada!

- Bella amor…

- Calla – le dije poniendo una mano en su boca - en dos semanas es la graduación y no voy a permitirte que por mi culpa pierdas la oportunidad de ir a una de las mejores universidades!

- Pero Bella!

- Ya cállate, mejor no hablemos de eso y aprovechemos que no hay nadie aquí en mi casa! – el rió y nos olvidamos del mundo entregándonos!

* * *

_****_**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno yo aquí dando lata jajaja_**

**_Gracias por el comentario, se que es un solo Review de tantas personas que lo leen xD pero bueno fué el mejor_**

**_ANNIE_**


	10. Capitulo 10

**LA PELEA **

Ya íbamos a terminar el año, y era increíble como nos seguíamos amando, ahora cada vez que podíamos nos entregamos con pasión, pero lo más doloroso se acercaba...nos teníamos que separar para ir a la universidad.

Edward aun no sabía porque universidad decidirse, no se quería separar de mi, pero tampoco quería hacerlo de su familia, yo ya había elegido una universidad en Phoenix para estar más cerca de mi mamá.

- Y? – le dije a Edward

- No me quiero separar de ti Bella

- Pero tampoco quieres decepcionar a tus padres verdad? – el solo asintió con la cabeza – entonces?... amor ya es tiempo de elegir! Si tus padres pueden pagarte esa universidad acepta, yo no te reprocharé nada!

- Bella amor…

- Calla – le dije poniendo una mano en su boca - en dos semanas es la graduación y no voy a permitirte que por mi culpa pierdas la oportunidad de ir a una de las mejores universidades!

- Pero Bella!

- Ya cállate, mejor no hablemos de eso y aprovechemos que no hay nadie aquí en mi casa! – el rió y nos olvidamos del mundo entregándonos!

2 SEMANAS DESPUES

- Edward no lo puedo creer ya nos graduamos!

- Si – dijo dándome un beso

- Qué te pasa? Te noto algo raro

- Bella este es nuestro ultimo día juntos

- A que te refieres?

- A que ya decidí a que universidad iré

- Y esperaste hasta el último momento para decírmelo?

- Bella…..

- Es que no Edward – dije interrumpiéndolo – sabes que no me enoja tu decisión, lo que me enoja es que me lo hayas dicho un día antes, porque de seguro la decisión ya la tenias verdad?

- Si – dijo en un susurro

- Me enferma que me lo hayas dicho justo un día antes Edward!

- No quería que estuvieras triste, no quería que te duela mi partida

- Si, si me duele…..me duele porque ni siquiera pude aprovechar al máximo los días que nos quedaban juntos! Hubiéramos podido hacer muchas más cosas en estos días!

- Bella…..

- Cállate Edward!, vete creo que esto es un Adiós verdad?

- Bella no lo veas así!

- Y como quieres que lo vea!?

- Chicos ya acomódense que ya es hora de recibir sus diplomas – dijo la maestra

Fuimos pasando uno por uno, no quería ver más a Edward, era mejor ir acostumbrándose a su ausencia! El ya se iba mañana y no lo iba a ver más, no me enoja su decisión de universidad, lo que me enoja es que haya esperado el ultimo día para decírmelo, ¿acaso esperaba estar en el avión para decírmelo? , esas cosas no me gustaban.

Termino la entrega y nuestras familias nos felicitaron, mi madre había venido hasta Forks para llevarme con ella!

- Bella – dijo Edward

- No quiero hablar del tema, vete y que te vaya bien, te deseo lo mejor – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba, a los dos se nos salieron las lagrimas – te voy a extrañar.

- Lo dices como si fuera el fin de nuestra relación Bella

- Edward – dije e hice un suspiro – AMOR DE LEJOS , AMOR DE PENDEJOS

- Estas terminando conmigo?

- Es lo mejor – le dije y me fui con mi mamá.

* * *

**_Avance del próximo capítulo:_**

- Qué pasó? - Preguntó mi mamá

- Carly está sangrando por la nariz – le dije, ella me miró preocupada

- Otra vez mi vida? – le dijo a Carly, y la pequeña asintió

- Como que otra vez? – pregunté sorprendida

- No te quería contar por que estabas en exámenes finales y no te quería preocupar pero esta es como la quinta vez que le sucede esto!

En eso se escuchó que algo cayó contra el piso, miré a mi lado y vi a mi pequeña hija en el piso inconsciente me apuré a alzarla, esto no era normal, Renesmee la miraba aterrorizada.

* * *

**_Bueno xD aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste, dejen comentarios, todos son bien recibidos :)_**

**_Annie_**


	11. Capitulo 11

**ALGO INESPERADO **

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Hoy era el gran día por fin terminaba la universidad, por fin iba a ser Abogada, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando oí unos pequeños susurros, ya sabía quiénes eran, como siempre esas dos madrugaban.

- Shiiiiii – decía Renesmee callando a Carly – la vas a despertar antes

- Lo siento – contestaba Carly – ahora abre la puerta

- Ok – dijo Renesmee y yo me hice la dormida.

Sentí como se acercaban esos dos angelitos hacia mí despacio, una por el lado derecho de mi cama y la otra por el izquierdo, luego se subieron ambas y me comenzaron a dar besitos por todo mi rostro mientras me abrasaban.

- Despierta mami hoy es el gran día – dijo Carly, entonces yo les comencé a hacer cosquillas, amaba a mis hijas más que a nada en el mundo, recuerdo cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, La tristeza de no tenerlo me invadía me sentía pésima, agotada, hasta que Leah mi amiga de la universidad me llevo al doctor por que dijo que esto no podía ser cosa de depresión!  
Ahí me lleve la sorpresa más grande de mi vida!, estaba de dos meses de embarazo, ni se notaba mi pancita, Leah me dijo que a las primerizas recién se les notaba a los 5 meses.

- Ya no mami – grataban las dos

- Que es este alboroto? – dijo mi mamá entrando a mi habitación – tan temprano y ya empiezan no? – dijo dirigiéndose a mis hijas con una sonrisa – buenos días hija – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente – hoy es tu gran día! – me dijo – alístate para que no llegues tarde mientras yo visto a estas traviesas

- Ok – le dije poniendo mi mano en la frente – como usted mande coronel – mis hijas se reían de mis ocurrencias

- Vamos – dijo mi mamá – su madre necesita alistarse

- Mami no te vistas antes de que lleguemos – dijo Renesmee

- Nosotras te vestiremos – dijo Carly completando la frase

- Ok no se preocupen yo voy a esperarlas – termine la frase y ambas me dieron un besito en cada mejilla y se fueron

Cuando entré a la ducha recordé cuando le conté a mi mamá de mi embarazo, me dijo que había tirado mi carrera a la basura que de nada servía la universidad si estaba embarazada, le echó toda la culpa a mi padre por dejarme tener novio, hasta me botó de la casa! , luego gracias a un maestro tomamos terapia con un Psicólogo llamado Phil, en la hizo entrar en razón y me dejó volver a su casa, luego anduvieron saliendo y ahora están casados, con mi padre fue muy distinto, el solo me dijo "no esperaba ser abuelo tan temprano".

Terminé de bañarme y cuando salí me encontré a mis dos tesoros ya listas y hermosas con sus vestidos color azul con bordados blancos, tenían los ojos verdes como los de su papá, ellas me recordaban tanto a él!

- Bueno que me pondré – les dije a ambas – estoy en sus manos – ambas se miraron y abrieron closet y comenzaron sacar ropa tras ropa, zapatos, yo solo las miraba. No sé porqué pero ese día estaba recordando tantas cosas! Ahora se me vino a la mente cuando le iba a decir a Edward que iba a ser papá, había ido a New York por un seminario, y justo el seminario era en su universidad, tenía ya casi 4 meses de embarazo y me había puesto un vestido negro acampanado que disimulaba muy bien lo poco que se notaba mi pancita. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando lo vi , esa era la oportunidad que tenía, ya que después de la graduación no sabía nada del los Cullen se habían mudado a New York, el también me vio , y se dirigió hacia mí, yo me quede inmóvil, al parecer no notó mi embarazo, mientras él se acercaba una chica lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó en los labios, luego le dijo "COMO ESTAS AMOR?" ahí sentí que mi mundo se caía pero debía ser fuerte por mis bebes, acto seguido salí de ahí limpiándome las lagrimas y lo más rápido que podía caminar, después de eso no lo volví a ver más.

- Este vestido mami – dijo Renesmee, era un vestido azul como el de ellas

- Así vas a estar como nosotras – dijo Carly

- Ok – les dije y las abracé los recuerdos me hicieron saber cuánto amaba a mis pequeñas – las amo – les dije

- Y nosotras a ti – dijeron en dúo – ahora cámbiate mami o se nos hace tarde

Me vestí y solo me maquille un poco, me puse unos tacones que eligieron las gemelas y dejé mi pelo suelto, me miré a l espejo y la verdad no me veía nada mal! Las gemelas con tan solo 4 años, bueno casi 5 sabían escoger muy bien la ropa, en eso se parecían a Alice….. Como extrañaba a ese pequeño duende comprador compulsivo, me reí por mis palabras.

- Ya estoy lista – grité – vámonos! , las gemelas vinieron corriendo y Renesmee me agarró la mano derecha y Carly la izquierda

- Quien es quien? – dijo Phil llegando con mi madre hacia la puerta de salida, Phil aun no diferenciaba a las gemelas, yo sabía perfectamente quien era quien! Podían ser iguales para los demás pero para mí eran diferentes una de la otra.

- Adivina – dijeron las gemelas divertidas

- Ya vámonos - dijo mi mamá saliendo de primera por la puerta.

Llegamos a la entrega de los títulos, recibí el mío y mis hijas fueron las primeras en felicitarme, después Phil seguido de mi mamá y por ultimo mi papá que había venido desde tan lejos. Estábamos charlando cuando Renesmee me jala del vestido y me mira con los ojos asustados.

- Mami – me dijo casi llorando

- Si mi vida?

- Carly está sangrando - me dijo

Miré a Carly y efectivamente estaba sangrando de su nariz y se veía asustada, yo agarré a mi hija y la llevé al baño apurada

- Que te hiciste mi amor te caíste? – de ella podía esperar todo era muy traviesa

- No mami no hice nada te lo juro – me dijo llorando

- Tranquila mi vida no es nada solo levanta tu carita si? - Ella asintió con la carita, de pronto entró mi mamá con Renesmee

- Qué pasó? - Preguntó mi mamá

- Carly está sangrando por la nariz – le dije, ella me miró preocupada

- Otra vez mi vida? – le dijo a Carly, y la pequeña asintió

- Como que otra vez? – pregunté sorprendida

- No te quería contar por que estabas en exámenes finales y no te quería preocupar pero esta es como la quinta vez que le sucede esto!

En eso se escuchó que algo cayó contra el piso, miré a mi lado y vi a mi pequeña hija en el piso inconsciente me apuré a alzarla, esto no era normal, Renesmee la miraba aterrorizada.

- Voy por tu papá y Phil – dijo mi mamá – tu ve llevándola al auto

Tenía alzada a Carly y Renesmee venía agarrada fuertemente de mi vestido. Me sentía en ese momento en shock, podía soportar todo en este mundo, pero que una de mis hijas se enferme era mi peor pesadilla, siempre habían sido sanas, esta era la primera vez que se enfermaba una de ellas. Llegué al auto Renesmee abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí con Carly en brazos, luego llegaron los demás Renesmee ya estaba adentro, mis padres y Phil subieron y la llevamos al hospital de emergencias.

* * *

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**_

- Bella soy Edward – le dije

- Oh! Edward – dijo con alivio y alegría, mi ángel se alegraba de escucharme – te seré clara – dijo – se que no es la mejor manera de decirte todo esto, pero eres mi única salvación, por favor no me reproches nada, no es momento solo escúchame.

- Te escucho – le dije, estaba tan emocionado de oír su angelical voz.

- Ok – dijo suspirando – estas en el face?

- Si

- Ves a esas dos niñas en mi foto de perfil?

- Si, son muy lindas

_- _ Qué bien que pienses eso– dijo intentando sonreír – porque ellas….. ellas son tus hijas!

* * *

_**Qué les pareció? espero sus comentarios? :D**_

_**Y por cierto! ya tengo Beta y estoy Felíz!**_

_**-Annie-**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**UNA NOTICIA FUERTE **

(NARRADO POR EDWARD):

Estaba en mi oficina sin nada que hacer, en el hospital todo andaba muy tranquilo, el año pasado, gracias a que adelanté materias pude salir de la carrera de medicina, ahora me alistaba para hacer mi especialidad en traumatología. Encendí mi computadora y entré al facebook, tenía una solicitud de amistad y un mensaje, me sorprendí al ver de quien era "ISABELLA SWAN QUIERE SER TU AMIGA" como foto de perfil tenía a dos niñas gemelas hermosas de ojos verdes, me puse nervioso, no sabía si aceptar o no la solicitud, así que primero revisé mi mensaje, y también era de ella "HOLA EDWARD PERDONAME SI SOY UN POCO DESCORTES EN ESTE MENSAJE PERO NECESITO URGENTE HABLAR CONTIGO, ERES MI UNICA SALVACION, TE DEJO MI NUMERO ABAJO" para que me necesitaría Bella? Porque me buscaba con tanta urgencia? sin lugar a duda mi ángel, mi Bella me necesitaba y yo hasta ahora la seguía amando. No dudé mas y la llamé mientras aceptaba su solicitud de amistad.

- Aló? – dijo, su voz era triste.

- Bella soy Edward – le dije

- Oh! Edward – dijo con alivio y alegría, mi ángel se alegraba de escucharme – te seré clara – dijo – se que no es la mejor manera de decirte todo esto, pero eres mi única salvación, por favor no me reproches nada, no es momento solo escúchame.

- Te escucho – le dije, estaba tan emocionado de oír su angelical voz.

- Ok – dijo suspirando – estas en el face?

- Si

- Ves a esas dos niñas en mi foto de perfil?

- Si, son muy lindas

- Qué bien que pienses eso – dijo intentando sonreír – porque ellas….. ellas son tus hijas! – dijo y mi cuerpo se tensó no sabía que decir – Edward, Edward sigues ahí?

- Sí, pero porque… - no me dejó terminar la frase

- Te pedí por favor que me escucharas – dijo y comenzó a sollozar – una de las gemelas está enferma muy grave! He gastado todos mis ahorros, los ahorros de mis padres, y créeme que no te molestaría si no fuera porque de verdad mi hija necesita sus medicamentos y el tratamiento, y estos son muy caros! – dijo ya casi llorando.

- Que tiene? – le pregunté

- Leucemia – dijo esta vez llorando

- Bella no te preocupes – dije – del tratamiento y todo me encargo yo! – enseguida tomo un avión para encargarme del traspaso de la niña al hospital que trabajo, aquí recibirá el tratamiento y la atención que necesita.

- Gracias – dijo en un susurro de alivio

- Luego hablaremos – le dije y colgué.

Le dije a mi secretaria que me consiga el vuelo más próximo hacia Phoenix y Fui directo a la oficina de mi papá.

- Papá estas ocupado? – pregunté

- No hijo para nada ¿qué pasa?

- Pues que acabo de hablar con Bella

- Que te dijo? – me preguntó en un suspiro

Le conté todo lo que me había dicho Bella, hasta le mostré la foto de las gemelas y en realidad se parecían mucho a mí. El quedó sorprendido y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en traer a la pequeña aquí.

- Doctor su vuelo sale en dos horas – dijo mi secretaria

- Gracias Ángela eres de mucha ayuda.

Fui a mi casa, para mi suerte no había nadie, ya mi papá se encargaría de explicarles a todos. Acomodé una mochila con lo necesario, agarre mis documentos y me fui al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue irme al hospital donde estaba mi hija, que lindo se sentía decir "MI HIJA".

Llegué y cuando Bella me vio corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas se le salían.

Me dolía ver a Bella llorar, pero más me dolía que la vida me arrebatara una hija que apenas conocía en fotos

* * *

_**Avance del proximo capítulo:**_

– papi tu vas a curar mi hermanita?

Me tensé y vi a Bella que se dio la vuelta para limpiar sus lágrimas, que esta vez eran de dolor.

- Mi vida – le dije a Renesmee y ella me cortó antes de que termine decir algo

- Prométemelo papi, prométemelo – dijo y cayeron lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me dolió mucho ver a mi hija llorar, ella sentía lo mismo que mi otra hija.

* * *

_****__**Qué les parece este capitulo?**_

_**Les tengo una pregunta... les gustaria que suba de a dos capitulos?**_

_**Sé que es una pregunta estúpida xD pero igual :D desde la próxima semana empiezo a subir "PRINCESA". Espero y tambien sea de su agrado les dejo el summary:**_

_**Isabella Swan es una joven de 28 años que fue violada a los 15 años y quedó embarazada. Se queda sin el apoyo de su familia y sufre mucho. Para mantener a su hija, se prostituye y, ahí, le ponen el sobrenombre de "Princesa". Su hija llega a la edad 13 años y la defensoría de la niñez se la quita por dedicarse a la prostitución. Isabella conoce en una despedida de soltero a Edward Masen, abogado, de quien se enamora.**_


	13. Capitulo 13 y 14

**EL REENCUENTRO **

(NARRADO POR EDWARD)

Cuando abracé a Bella sentí un dejavú, sentirla tan cerca de mí me recordó cuando nos entregábamos el uno al otro, ella levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y nos miramos por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra, hasta que una dulce y pequeña voz nos interrumpió en ese momento.

- Mami! – dijo una pequeña. Bella rápidamente se secó las lagrimas, giró y se agachó – mami, mami, mami!

- Que pasó mi vida? – dijo Bella simulando una sonrisa

- Me dijo mi abuelita que te pregunte a qué hora llega mi papi!

Ella, esa pequeña me decía papi! Me puse tan feliz y hasta me sonrojé

- Renesmee – dijo Bella y se calló, luego le acarició el rostro.

- Es él? – preguntó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa y corrió para abrazarme, yo me agaché para quedar a su altura, cuando estuvo en mis brazos fue algo mágico, el amor padre e hija fue inmediato, la levanté del piso le di una vuelta, ella reía y su alegría me contagiaba. Luego la miré fijamente y ella a mí.

- Que grande y hermosa estas Renesmee!

- Y tú eres el papi más guapo del mundo – dijo levantando sus bracitos arriba y formando un circulo. Bella observaba la escena cono los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegría. – te quiero mucho – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y recostándose en mi hombro con la carita triste, suspiró y luego me dijo – papi tu vas a curar mi hermanita?

Me tensé y vi a Bella que se dio la vuelta para limpiar sus lágrimas, que esta vez eran de dolor.

- Mi vida – le dije a Renesmee y ella me cortó antes de que termine decir algo

- Prométemelo papi, prométemelo – dijo y cayeron lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me dolió mucho ver a mi hija llorar, ella sentía lo mismo que mi otra hija.

- Te lo prometo – le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Bella me indicó con la mano que la siguiera, yo la llevaba a Renesmee en mis brazos. Nos detuvimos en una habitación, ahí afuera se encontraban los padres de Bella.

- Hola Edward – saludó Charly

- Buenas tarde – le dije

- Renesmee ven conmigo corazón – le dijo la mamá de Bella a mi hija. La pequeña le tendió los brazos y se fue con ella.

- Pasemos – me dijo Bella y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Casi me desvanezco, ver a mi hija en ese estado me partía el corazón, tenía conectadas tantas cosas que me pareció monstruoso para una pequeña de esa edad!. Bella percibió mi estado y me agarró fuerte la mano llevándome con ella hacia la cama.

- Carly mi amor! Estas despierta? – preguntó Bella muy despacio

- Si mami! – dijo la pequeña ya casi sin aliento. – quien es él? – preguntó mirándome con sus ojitos

- Quién crees? – le dijo bella mostrándole una sonrisa

- Papi! – dijo ella con alegría, en ese momento pareció como si la pequeña hubiera estado mejorada! Sus ojitos le brillaban de alegría.

- Hola princesa – le dije dándole un besito en la frente, tenía tanto miedo de lastimarla

- Es verdad que ahora viviremos contigo? – preguntó, Bella me miró con los ojos como platos, sorprendida de la pregunta de nuestra hija

- Si! – le dije dándole otro beso

- Ya no nos separaremos nunca más verdad papi? Porque Renesmee y yo queremos que tu y mi mami estén juntos.! – yo le dí otro beso en la frente

- Prométemelo papi….prométeme que nunca más nos vamos a separar.

Como negarle algo a mi hija? Además ver a Bella me hizo saber que todo este tiempo aún la seguía amando! Y si mis hijas me pedían que estemos los cuatro juntos, no iba a parar hasta reconquistar a Bella.

- Te lo prometo – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Sin pensarlo les había hecho a mis hijas dos promesas, las cuales cumpliría contra viento y marea.

* * *

_**PONDRÉ DE A DOS CAPITULOS DESDE AHORA**_

* * *

**_LO QUE SE PROMETE SE CUMPLE _**

(NARRADO POR EDWARD)

Hice todo los trámites para traer a mi hija a New York para que reciba el mejor tratamiento. Mi padre les había contado todo a mi mamá y a mis hermanos. Mi madre estaba muy contenta de recibir a Bella y a sus nietas en la casa, en los dos días que estuve en Phoenix había remodelado dos habitaciones una para Renesmee y la otra para Carly, claro que Carly se iba a quedar en el hospital, ella tenía todas las esperanzas, al igual que yo y Bella, en que mi pequeña se Iba a mejorar. También había remodelado mi habitación, ahora era una recamara matrimonial, ella dijo que aun que lo hayamos hecho al revés, o sea que ya que primero tuvimos dos hijas, ahora tocaba casarnos. Yo no sabía si Bella estaría de acuerdo no le había comentado nada, no sabía si aun me amaba.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, mi hermana Alice estaba ahí para llevar a Renesmee a la casa e instalarse, saludó a Bella de prisa, ya que ella iría conmigo al hospital, no se separaba de Carly por nada en el mundo.

Instalaron a Carly en su habitación, luego mi papá vino a examinarla

- Vengo a conocer a mi hermosa nieta – dijo al entrar a la habitación. Carly no tuvo aliento para decirle nada, se limitó a una sonrisa y a darle un besito en la mejilla , estaba tan agotada mi pobre hija, luego de la revisión se quedó profundamente dormida, así que Bella y yo aprovechamos de ir a comer algo a la cafetería, yo la llevaba abrazada por la cintura. Llegamos y pedimos algo de comer. Iba a provechar este momento para aclarar algunas dudas.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dije

- Si…..lo sé…te responderé todo – me dijo

- Bella porque nunca me lo contaste?

- Yo…..yo me enteré que estaba embarazada cuando tenía tres meses de gestación y tú y tu familia ya se habían mudado aquí a New York y no tenía como localizarte. Después tuve una oportunidad, me había ganado por mis calificaciones, la oportunidad de venir aquí y justo a tu universidad a un congreso, pero cuando te ví con esa ….sentí que no valía la pena decirte nada, tu ya tenías otra vida….con ella. – dijo y miró a lo lejos como recordando

- Bella – le dije – yo nunca estuve con nadie más!

- Y ella entonces que era?...ella era Nadie – me dijo sarcásticamente y con un tono de enojo, parecía celosa, oh! Mi Dios! Mi Bella está celosa!

- No te voy a negar que para olvidarte recurrí a ciertos métodos - le dije apenado – pero ella nunca fue nada mío, Tanya siempre se me ofrecía y quería conmigo, y justo ese día se le ocurrió robarme un beso

- Y crees que te voy a creer? Me acabas de decir que tuviste tus "METODOS" para olvidarme

- Si pero no es lo que piensas… si besé una que otra chica! Pero no sentía nada!

- Pero te las llevaste a la cama de seguro – me dijo levantando una ceja y bufando

- Bella – dije y me reí – no e podido llevar a nadie a la cama desde que me separé de ti

- Cómo? – dijo un poco confundida

- Bella – le dije al oído – las únicas erecciones las he tenido contigo – le dije apenado – ella me miró con los ojos como platos

- No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida – me dijo

- No lo tomes de ninguna manera solo quiero dejarte claro algo Bella – hice una pausa – te amo Bella, te amo y siempre te amé, eres la mujer de mi vida!

- Edward esto lo estás haciendo por la promesa que le hiciste a Carly?

- No….lo digo porque te amo y es la única verdad, estos años si ti han sido un infierno.

No aguanté mas y la besé, sentir sus labios dulces y suaves fue como probar el manjar más exquisito del mundo, sentí esa electricidad que nos atraía y pude notar como ella se rindió a mi beso sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

- Edward yo … - dijo y no la dejé terminar porque la besé otra vez, se separó un poco, me acarició el rostro mientras me miraba a los ojos y me dijo – nunca te dejé de amar. – y me volvió a besar.

* * *

_**AVANCE DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS:**_

- Al fin juntos por siempre – me dijo Edward

- No….. aun no..! – dije solo por llevarle la contraria

- Ok…. – dijo riendo – después de la boda serás mía para siempre.

- Ya lo era desde antes! – ambos reímos y nos besamos

- Las niñas se volverían locas aquí! – dije

- Si ….. hablando de las niñas….. hay que llamarlas

Mi lado maternal siempre había sido fuerte con mis hijas, pero el lado paternal de Edward era protector y hasta más fuerte que el mío!, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin saber de ellas!

* * *

_**Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero comentarios :D**_

_**y desde este fin de semana empiezo con "PRINCESA"**_

_**espero su apoyo!**_

_**-ANNIE-**_


	14. Capitulo 15 y 16

**JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE **

**(Narrado por Bella)**

****Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que llegamos a New York con las niñas, Carly había respondido bastante bien al tratamiento ahora ya estaba en casa, por las quimioterapias se le había caído el cabello y siempre me decía "MAMI NO ME GUSTA NO TENER CABELLO" yo solo le contestaba "YA TE VA CRECER Y TE VERAS IGUAL DE HERMOSA", Edward y yo habíamos vuelto desde aquel beso en la cafetería, mis hijas y yo estábamos felices, al fin seriamos UNA FAMILIA, vivamos con los papás de Edward ya que necesitábamos ayuda con las niñas, Edward trabajaba en el hospital y yo estaba igual metida ahí acompañando a mi pequeña Carly con su tratamiento, Renesmee entró al Kínder y en las tardes pasaba clases de Ballet, así que tenía todo su día lleno solo para que no note nuestra ausencia, Carly no iba poder entrar al Kínder ya que su situación seguía siendo delicada.

Después del beso en la cafetería del hospital Edward me pidió delante de las niñas matrimonio y obvio mi respuesta fue un rotundo "SI ACEPTO". Hoy es al fin la boda, ya que la pospusimos hasta que Carly se recuperara un poco y pueda asistir.

- Mami no quiero estar sin cabello en la boda! – dijo mi pequeña Carly – cómprame una peluca

- Mi vida así eres hermosa!

- No mami! Sin cabello soy fea!

- Mi vida!

- Por favor mami – dijo casi llorando, lo último que quería era verla llorar!

- Ok mi amor hay que ir a comprarla

- De eso no hay problema mami – dijo con una sonrisa – mi tía Alice ya se encargó de eso

- Y entonces para que me pides permiso? – dije cruzando mis brazos

- Era para ver que decías – dijo y me dio un beso y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba – Tía Alice! Dijo que sí! – se escuchó que abrió y luego cerró la puerta de la habitación de Alice! Yo me reí en mis adentros!

De pronto sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban por detrás y unos labios que me besaban el cuello, me volcó y choqué con unos hermoso ojos verdes.

- Al fin juntos por siempre – me dijo Edward

- No….. aun no..! – dije solo por llevarle la contraria

- Ok…. – dijo riendo – después de la boda serás mía para siempre.

- Ya lo era desde antes! – ambos reímos y nos besamos

- Mami! Papi! Como me veo? – dijo Carly interrumpiendo nuestro beso y mostrándonos su peluca.

- Hermosa! – le dijo Edward

- Y yo papi – dijo Renesmee mostrando su peinado igual al de la peluca de Carly

- También hermosa

- De verdad? – preguntó la pequeña

- Siiii! son las niñas mas hermosas de este planeta! Amor tu has visto otras niñas mas bonitas que Renesmee y Carly? – me preguntó

- No, nunca he visto niñas mas hermosas!

- Edward! Ya es hora de que te vayas – dijo Alice

- Por que? – dijo Edward haciendo un puchero

- Porque mami se tiene que cambiar – dijeron las gemelas a coro.

- Ok me voy pero si me dan un besito – las gemelas le dieron un beso y se acercó a mi – te espero en el altar

- Seré la de blanco – le dije

- Eso fue convincente – dijo Edward y ambos nos reímos, luego me dio un beso y se fue.

Alice me vistió y maquillo, mientras que René y Esme vestían a las gemelas.

Llegó la hora y las primeras en entrar fueron Renesmee y Carly que iban con unas canastitas rociando pétalos de rosas. Luego entré yo del brazo de Charly.

Edward se veía guapísimo de traje, el me recibió, hicimos los votos, el tiempo pasó lento, hasta que por fin dijo el sacerdote "PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA" .

Edward me besó tan tierno, luego escuchamos los aplausos de los invitados y las gemelas gritaban "BRAVO, BRAVO". Vinieron junto a nosotros y nos abrazaron!. Luego comenzó la exahustante sesión de fotos con los invitados, en casi todas las fotos estaban las gemelas, la excepción era una que teníamos Edward y yo solos.

Después de que terminó la recepción, ya Alice tenía nuestras maletas listas para irnos de luna de miel. Carly y Renesmee lloraron porque querían ir con nosotros, Edward y yo estábamos a punto de mandar a que alisten el equipaje de las niñas cuando Alice dijo: " NO NI LO PIENSEN! LA LUNE DE MIEL ES DE DOS NO DE CUATRO" Edward y yo dijimos a coro: "PERO ESTAN LLORANDO" a ambos nos partía el alma ver llorar a nuestras hijas pero Alice nos dijo: "DESPREOCUPENSE ESTAN EN LAS MEJORES MANOS, MI MAMÁ LAS CUIDARÁ" bueno mejor niñera que Esme en este mundo no había eran sus nietas consentidas, y las únicas. Alice nos empujó hasta el auto y nos hizo entrar sin mirar a las niñas.

- Cuídense besitos – dijo Alice y cerró la puerta

- Ahora sí – dijo Edward – JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE – nos dimos un beso y encendió el auto.

* * *

_**Parece que todo mejoró para estos tortolitos *-*... parece...**_

* * *

**LA LUNA DE MIEL**

Edward no me había dicho donde iba a ser nuestra luna de miel, hicimos una parada en Houston y luego otra parada en Rio de Janeiro, ya hasta eso había amanecido, no aguanté la curiosidad y pregunté.

- Donde vamos?

- Tu siempre tan curiosa amor – me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me derretían.

- Ya dime!

- Bueno….vamos a la isla Esme

- Wow! No sabia de ella

- Es una isla de la familia – dijo y me besó

Cuando llegamos me quedé asombrada! El paisaje era hermoso! Lo insoportable era el calor! Me imaginé a mis pequeñas corriendo por todo este lugar!

- Las niñas se volverían locas aquí! – dije

- Si ….. hablando de las niñas….. hay que llamarlas

Mi lado maternal siempre había sido fuerte con mis hijas, pero el lado paternal de Edward era protector y hasta mas fuerte que el mío!, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin saber de ellas!

- Hola Alice – dijo – y mis princesas?

- Ponlo en altavoz – le dije a Edward, ya que estaba pegada al otro lado del teléfono. El me obedeció

- Porqué nos dejaron? – dijeron ambas en dúo

- Mis vidas – dije y no me dejaron terminar lo que iba a decir

- Estamos enojadas – dijo Renesmee

- Yo no mucho – dijo Carly

- Shuuuuuuu! Cállate! – dijo Renesmee

- Es verdad! – dijo Carly

- Ya princesas dejen de pelear! – les dijo Edward y ellas obedecieron

- Ya comieron – les pregunté

- Siiiii – dijeron ambas

- Las extraño – les dije

- Y yo igual – dijo Edward

- Como es alla? – pregunto Renesmee

- Es verdad que hay palmeras? – preguntó Carly

- Calma! Una por una – les dije – si es muy hermoso y hay palmeras, es una Isla

- Para la próxima venimos con ustedes dos – dijo Edward

- Wiiiiiiiiii – dijeron – luego dijeron - oooh! Noooooo! – al parecer les quitaban el telefono

- Lo siento, pero ustedes están de luna de miel, así que hagan la terea – dijo Alice y luego colgó

- Bueno – dijo Edward – que quieres hacer?

- La tarea? – le dije maliciosamente, el rió y me besó

El beso al principio fue dulce, tierno y delicado, pero conforme iban aumentando las caricias los besos se hacían mas intensos y urgidos, comencé a desabotonar su camisa mientras el bajaba el cierre de mi vestido hasta que lo logró y me lo bajó entero, luego yo le saqué el pantalón. Lo demás ya es historia, Edward me hizo suya como siempre lo había sido, los dos nos sentimos plenos cuando hubo terminado. Nos quedamos abrazados en la cama.

- Ya es hora de comer – dijo Edward besándome

- Creo que nosotros empezamos por el postre – le dije riendo y dándole un beso en el cuello

- El orden de los factores no altera el producto – dijo y ambos nos reimos. – que deseas comer tus deseos son ordenes – dijo y me dio un beso.

- Lo que sea – dije – cuando hay hambre no hay nada feo.

- Siempre tan chistosita – dijo

- Te amo – le dije

- Yo te amo mas – me dijo – que te parece un baño?

- Perfecto!

- Te espero en la ducha – me dijo

Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta para meterse al baño vi su cuerpo desnudo y lo que dije en mi mente fue " OH DIOS! ME CASÉ CON EL HOMBRE MAS PERFECTO DEL MUNDO" así que me levanté y le dí una palmada en sus nalgas.

- Que fue eso?

- Un pequeño deseo que quise cumplir! – le dije picarona mente

- Y yo tengo otro – me dijo abrazándome fuerte y llevando me hacia la ducha.

* * *

_**AVANCE DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS:**_

De repente sonó el celular y Edward contestó casi dormido.  
- Hola … Alice …. Que pasó? … en seguida nos vamos! – esto ultimo lo hizo despertar completamente – Adios – y colgó

- Que era? – Edward no me contestó, se levantó de la cama se vistió, me pasó ropa y comenzó a meter nuestras ropas en las maletas. – Edward contéstame – le dije y el me miró con los ojos llorosos, ahí me di cuenta de todo – Carly – dije en un susurro

_- Donde está Carly? – preguntó  
_

- Mi amor – le dijo Edward – tu hermanita está en el cielo mi vida – Renesmee me miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y luego le dio un empujón con mucha rabia a Edward. Yo la miré con asombro de su reacción. Edward se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando esa reacción.

- Te odio – le dijo Renesmee a su papá – me lo prometiste, me prometiste que ibas a curar a mi hermana. – Renesmee corrió a su habitación y Edward cayó al suelo y lo consolé.

* * *

_**Espero sus comentarios :D**_

_**ya subí el primer capítulo de "PRINCESA"**_

_**espero su apoyo!**_

_**y sus comentarios**_

_**-ANNIE-**_


	15. Capitulo 17 y 18

**_UNA MALA NOTICIA _**

Era nuestro tercer día en la isla Edward y yo la estábamos pasando de lo mejor, pero había algo que no me tenía tranquila, algo me incomodaba y justo esa noche sentía como una fuerte presión en el pecho. De repente sonó el celular y Edward contestó casi dormido.

- Hola … Alice …. Qué pasó? … en seguida nos vamos! – esto último lo hizo despertar completamente – Adiós – y colgó

- Que era? – Edward no me contestó, se levantó de la cama se vistió, me pasó ropa y comenzó a meter nuestras ropas en las maletas. – Edward contéstame – le dije y él me miró con los ojos llorosos, ahí me di cuenta de todo – Carly – dije en un susurro – que le pasó? – dije asustada mientras se me caían las lagrimas y me vestí apresuradamente.

- Se desmayó – dijo Edward evitando mi mirada

- Edward dime la verdad! Que le pasó a Carly! – se quedó en silencio y luego se desplomó en el piso llorando

- Está en coma – dijo en un tono casi inaudible

Sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba y quedaba en la nada!, mi pequeña, mi bebé, mi niña, mi princesa, mi vida, mi todo! Estaba entre la vida y la muerte, ahora entendía mi fatiga, algo malo le estaba pasando a mi hija. Quedé en shock. No supe cómo pero ya estábamos subiendo al avión. Nos sentamos y Edward me abrazó. Solo ahí pude llorar!

Llegamos, Alice y Emmet nos esperaban en el aeropuerto. Alice y Emmet llevaron las maletas en el coche de Alice y nos dejaron el de Edward, Emmet lo había traído.

Nos fuimos inmediatamente al hospital, nos recibió Carlisle mi suegro y a su lado estaba mi suegra Esme llorando incansablemente igual que yo.

- Lo siento hijos – nos dijo con cara de pesar y agachando la vista – no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

- Quiero verla – dije sin dejar de llorar.

- Sígueme – dijo Carlisle

Lo seguí junto con Edward, entramos a la habitación y casi me desplomo, mi hija estaba en la cama con oxígeno y conectada a miles de cosas!. Mi primer impulso fue correr hacia ella y lo hice, cuando llegué Edward ya me había ganado a llegar. Los dos la besamos, le decíamos que no nos deje, le hacíamos promesas como: "nunca te vamos a castigar", "nunca te vamos a regañar", "te vamos a comprar todos los juguetes que quieras" y lo último que decíamos después de cada promesa era "SOLO NO TE VAYAS, NO NOS DEJES, NO NOS ABANDONDES".

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y Carly no despertaba, ya sabíamos que no había esperanzas para ella pero queríamos solo un milagro. Renesmee se fue a vivir a casa de Emmet y Rosalie (ellos vivían juntos). Mi mamá vino a apoyarme en estos momentos dolorosos, yo lloraba sobre su hombro, y ella me decía:

- Bella, esto es mucho sufrimiento para una niña! Ya déjala ir! – mi mamá era muy espiritual en estos sentidos al igual que yo, ella decía que Carly no descansaba porque yo le pedía que no se vaya! – Bella dile que estarás bien! Que si ella quiere descansar que lo haga!

- No mamá! Yo no me quiero despedir de mi hija! No!

- Es que acaso disfrutas hacerla sufrir? mírala – me dijo – te gusta verla así? Atada a miles de cosas?

- No – dije en un susurro

- Entonces mi vida!... es hora de que tú y Edward la dejen ir.

Edward me miró, el estaba al lado de Carly acariciándole el rostro.

- Bella – me llamó y yo fui a su lado y mi mamá salió de la habitación – tu mamá tiene razón, si esto de mantenerla viva la hace sufrir…. - su voz se cortó – lo único que quiero es que sea feliz – dijo llorando. – las lagrimas caían de mi rostro y asentí.

- Mi vida – le dije a Carly dándole un beso, la miré y la vi tan quieta y callada como la venia viendo ya dos semanas. – si ya no aguantas mas esto – se me cortó la voz y Edward siguió

- Si ya no aguantas vete, no te preocupes, estaremos bien. Siempre serás nuestra princesa, nuestra Carly.

En ese momento pareció que Carly puso una sonrisita en su rostro, pasó un viento que nos acarició el rostro a Edward y a mí, se escuchó un suspiro de satisfacción! Y la maquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de mi pequeña en vez de hacer el sonido pausado hizo uno solo y largo!

Me sentí destrozada por perder a mi hija y al mismo tiempo tranquila porque ella descansaría al fin.

Comenzaron a entrar los doctores y las enfermeras y nos sacaron de la habitación. Edward y yo nos abrazamos y comenzamos a llorar juntos.

* * *

**Imagino el dolor de una madre :( pobre Bella**

* * *

**_ TE EXTRAÑO _**

(NARRADO POR BELLA)

No sabíamos como contarle a Renesmee que su hermanita había muerto, cuando fuimos a verla ella salió corriendo y nos abrazó, se me cayeron las lagrimas al igual que a Edward. Ella nos miró y se asustó.

- Renesmee mi vida! – comencé a decirle

- Donde está Carly? – preguntó

- Mi amor – le dijo Edward – tu hermanita está en el cielo mi vida – Renesmee me miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y luego le dio un empujón con mucha rabia a Edward. Yo la miré con asombro de su reacción. Edward se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando esa reacción.

- Te odio – le dijo Renesmee a su papá – me lo prometiste, me prometiste que ibas a curar a mi hermana. – Renesmee corrió a su habitación y Edward cayó al suelo y lo consolé. Ahora entendía… Edward esperaba eso y mucho más de nuestra hija, El le había prometido a Renesmee curar a Carly y aun que ella no tenía cura se sentía culpable por haberle fallado a su hija. Abracé a Edward mientras el lloraba en mi pecho.

- Le fallé – me dijo llorando

- No es tu culpa amor! Tú hiciste hasta lo imposible por salvarla pero no se pudo y Dios se llevó a nuestro angelito con él.

- No… no es verdad! Yo le fallé a Renesmee se lo prometí, mi hija me odia – mi esposo estaba más desecho que yo. Yo me sentía morir porque mi pequeña había muerto, pero Edward estaba peor! Primero la muerte de una de sus princesas, y ahora el odio de la otra.

(NARRADO POR EDWARD)

Hoy era el entierro de mi pequeña sentía que moría en vida! Y Renesmee mi otra princesa solo me ignoraba a mí, yo le había fallado, ella había puesto todas sus esperanzas en mí y yo…. Yo le había fallado. Renesmee no quería hablar, no quería comer, y la semana que venía comenzaban sus clases!

Bella se desmayó cuando metieron el cajón de Carly cuatro metros bajo tierra. A mí me faltó poco, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Renesmee estaba seria y la alzaba Emmet. Renesmee no quería que yo siquiera la mirara.

Después del entierro nos fuimos a la casa ya que Bella estaba muy delicada. Llegamos, bajamos del auto y Renesmee fue directamente a su habitación.

Me dolía esta situación. De un día a otro perdí no solo una hija, si no que perdí dos. Mis dos princesas. Una se me fue y la otra no me quiere ni hablar.

Alice me hizo el favor de estar con Renesmee en todo momento mientras yo le ayudaba a Bella a recuperar sus fuerzas. Ambos nos teníamos el uno al otro y la situación con Renesmee la tenía que arreglar. Tenía que volver a ganarme la confianza de mi hija. Esa sería mi meta de ahora en adelante.

Mientras iba a traer agua para que Bella se tomara un calmante porque estaba muy nerviosa, pasé por la habitación de Renesmee que estaba un poco abierta, miré y ella estaba sentada en su cama con una foto de Carly y ella juntas, la miró y dijo "TE EXTRAÑO Y MUCHO" Le dio un beso a la foto y la abrazó. Si tan solo pudiera acercarme a ella le podría decir que lo sentía por no haberle cumplido mi promesa, que nunca me perdonaría la muerte de Carly, pero que me perdone. Yo podría vivir sin nada, pero sin el amor de mi hija nunca.

* * *

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

- Que me pasó? Porque estoy aquí? – dije levantándome de la cama, pero Edward me lo impidió, la verdad que después de lo de Carly no quería ver un hospital a kilómetros.

- Te desmayaste – dijo con una sonrisa

- Y eso que tiene de bueno? – le pregunté

- Pues…. Lo bueno es la causa por la cual te desmayaste

- Y cual se supone que fue la causa?

- Bella… amor…_**  
**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Renesmee perdóname, se que te falle! – sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas – mi vida! Eres mi hija y te amo!, jamás te quise defraudar, pero lo de Carly no lo podía decidir yo! Entiende mi amor que Dios la quería a Carly con el para que nos cuide a todos. Jamás la olvidaremos, al igual que tu ella era mi princesa, y lo seguirá siendo.

- Papá… - dijo y luego se quedó callada

Mi vida dime lo que sientes, se que me odias, pero entiende que ya no estaba en mis manos, no sabes cómo sufro, primero se me va Carly y ahora tu no me quieres hablar. – se llevó las manos a la cara para llorar.

* * *

**Qué les pareció el adelanto :)?**

**Precia que todo mejoraria, pero ya vemos que no**

**Espero sus comentarios REVIEW.**

**Ya casi estamos en los ultimos capítulos :(**

_**-ANNIE-**_


	16. Capitulos 19 y 20

**_NO TE QUIERO _**

(NARRADO POR BELLA)

Últimamente me siento pésima, la verdad que lo de la muerte de mi pequeña y todo lo que pasa con Renesmee y Edward me tiene agotada y estresada.

- Amor te sientes bien? – dijo Edward acercándose a mí. Después de eso desperté en el hospital, no sabía ni como había llegado a ese lugar, Edward estaba a mi lado y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que me pasó? Porque estoy aquí? – dije levantándome de la cama, pero Edward me lo impidió, la verdad que después de lo de Carly no quería ver un hospital a kilómetros.

- Te desmayaste – dijo con una sonrisa

- Y eso que tiene de bueno? – le pregunté

- Pues…. Lo bueno es la causa por la cual te desmayaste

- Y cual se supone que fue la causa?

- Bella… amor… - volvió a reír

- Ya dime Edward!

- Estas embarazada – wooow! No esperaba esta sorpresa

- Y cuanto tiempo tengo? – pregunté para sacar mis cálculos

- Tienes 3 meses amor!

Un hijo sin duda era lo mejor que me podía suceder! Tal vez y un hermanito calme un poco el carácter de mi pequeña Renesmee.

- Y cuando me voy de este lugar? – le pregunté casi rogando de que haga todo lo posible para que salga en ese instante.

- Mañana – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Oh! Si genial! – dije sarcásticamente

- Amor tienes que descansar! Por ti y por nuestro bebé.

- Lo sé! Lo sé! No es la primera vez que me embarazo! – le dije a regañadientes

- Hay amor – me dijo riendo y luego me besó – ahora solo descansa.

- Como crees que tome la noticia Renesmee? – le pregunté

- No lo sé – me dijo desviando su mirada.

Al otro día desperté temprano me urgía salir de ahí, solo quería estar en mi casa.

Llegamos y Renesmee aun no llegaba del colegio así que me puse a mirar una película con Edward, el me besaba y acariciaba mi vientre, no se notaba mucho pero se veía un pequeño bultito.

Llegó Renesmee como siempre distante, callada sin saludar a nadie. Desde la muerte de Carly no quiso hablar más.

- Renesmee! – le dije, ella solo me miró – te tengo una noticia – ella me siguió mirando, aun no lograba que salieran palabras de su boca – que crees? – nada ella aun no hablaba, así que se lo dije de un vez – vas a tener un hermanito! – Renesmee agachó la cabeza y cuando la volvió a subir sus ojitos estaban llenos de lagrimas y mostraban odio, yo pensaba que con un hermanito iban a cambiar las cosas para bien, pero fue lo contrario

- Yo no quiero un hermanito – gritó mi pequeña – yo no lo quiero, yo odio a ese bebé no lo quiero – dijo con furia y se fue a su habitación

Yo no lo podía creer! Mi propia hija me había gritado y encima me había dicho que odiaba a su hermanito.

No pude contener las lágrimas y comencé a llorar. Miré a Edward y estaba enojadísimo por la reacción de Renesmee.

Pasó a mi lado para ir a la habitación de Renesmee.

- Edward déjala, es una niña, está dolida

- Eso no le da derecho a comportarse así Bella – y se fue a la habitación de Renesmee y yo lo seguí.

- Renesmee ya no aguanto tu Actitud - le dijo Edward a Renesmee

- Te odio! – le dijo mi pequeña llorando – a ti y a ese bebé

- Ya basta Renesmee – se oía en la voz de Edward como le dolía hablarle así a Renesmee

- Tu y Bella solo quieren reemplazar a mi hermana! – no lo podía creer! Mi hija me había llamado Bella, jamás lo había hecho siempre me dijo mamá. Su enojo no solo era con Edward, ahora era conmigo. Me dolieron tanto sus palabras que sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

- No digas eso mi vida – dijo ya Edward más calmado y llorando – jamás reemplazaremos a Carly!

- Ya lo hicieron! – gritó Renesmee

Mi hija estaba dolida, sentía que estábamos reemplazando a Carly! Como si eso para un padre fuera tan fácil!

Renesmee se subió a su cama y agarro una foto de ella y Carly juntas y la abrazo y se puso en posición fetal. Mi hija sufría. No aguanté ver así a mi pequeña y corrí a su lado y la abracé

- No digas eso, no lo digas, yo jamás reemplazaría a Carly! mírame Renesmee, nunca! - dije

- Como puedes pensar eso de nosotros! – le dijo Edward abrazándola también!

Nos recostamos los tres bien abrazados en la cama!. Nuestro dolor era mutuo!**_  
_**

* * *

_**Renesmee, nadie reemplazará a Carly :(**_

* * *

**_PERDONAME _**

(NARRADO POR EDWARD)

No podía seguir así, la distancia con mi hija me mataba tenía que aclarar las cosas, hoy pedí a Alice que se quede con Bella, yo quería pasar una tarde con mi hija, así que la recogería del la escuela.

Llegue a la escuela y esperé 5 minutos hasta que abrieran la puerta para que salgan los niños.

Renesmee salió de la escuela con la cabeza gacha, me vio y quedó sorprendida, yo me acerqué y agarre su mochila para cargarla, ella la dejó y subió al auto mientras yo ponía su mochila en la parte de atrás.

El silencio que tenia con mi hija era monstruoso!  
- Renesmee necesitamos hablar – le dije, pero ella no me miró – hoy pasaremos un día padre e hija – el silencio me mataba! Ella no negaba ni asentía.

La llevé a comer a un restaurante infantil, había juegos y muchos niños. Pero ella ni siquiera vio el lugar, pedí por ella una hamburguesa. Ella comió solo la mitad y rompí el silencio.

- Renesmee perdóname, se que te falle! – sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas – mi vida! Eres mi hija y te amo!, jamás te quise defraudar, pero lo de Carly no lo podía decidir yo! Entiende mi amor que Dios la quería a Carly con el para que nos cuide a todos. Jamás la olvidaremos, al igual que tu ella era mi princesa, y lo seguirá siendo.

- Papá… - dijo y luego se quedó callada

- Mi vida dime lo que sientes, se que me odias, pero entiende que ya no estaba en mis manos, no sabes cómo sufro, primero se me va Carly y ahora tu no me quieres hablar. – se llevó las manos a la cara para llorar. Pagué la cuenta y me la llevé cargada hacia un parque que había cerca – princesa – le dije sentándola en mis piernas – no me odies, puedo vivir sin nada en este mundo, pero sin tu amor es imposible – Renesmee me abrazo fuerte y yo a ella.

- Perdóname papi! – dijo mi pequeña llorando

- Mi amor no tengo nada que perdonarte

- Yo me porté muy mal, nada es tu culpa! Soy una mala hija!

- No mi amor no digas eso! Eres mi mayor orgullo en esta vida!

- Perdón! – dijo abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas! – perdóname por no querer a mi hermanito, es que pensé que querían reemplazar a Carly!

- No mi amor eso nunca! Carly siempre tendrá su lugar en nuestras vidas! Jamás la olvidaremos y mucho menos la reemplazaremos.

Nos abrazamos y luego seque sus lagrimitas y la llené de besos! Era mi hija, mi tesoro, mi vida entera.

Después de dejar de llorar juntos y sacarle una que otra sonrisa a mi pequeña decidí llevarla a un parque de diversiones.

Estuvimos toda la tarde subiéndonos a juegos! Yo le compraba todo lo que quería, para mi sus deseos eran ordenes.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Bella y Alice se sorprendieron que yo viniera con Renesmee dormida en mis brazos.

- Que paso? – preguntó Bella dudosa

- Pasamos una tarde maravillosa – le dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara y dándole un beso en la frente de mi pequeña que se veía tan tierna durmiendo.

- Todo solucionado al fin! – dijo Alice – buenas noches! – y se fue a su habitación.

- Ahora si es un nuevo comienzo – dijo bella mientras le daba un beso a Renesmee en su mejilla y acariciaba su pancita.

* * *

_**AVANCES DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS:**_

- Vamos amor – le decía mientras ellas enterraba sus uñas en mis manos, ella respiraba y pujaba

- Ya falta poco señora Cullen – dijo la doctora Emily Uley – aquí está – dijo sacando una cosita llena de sangre.

- Como está? – preguntó mi esposa

- Es un niño muy fuerte – dijo la pediatra Carmen Denali mientras le daba una palmada a mi hijo y este lloró fuerte.

- Quiero verlo – dijo Bella

- Aquí esta – dijo la pediatra y se lo dio envuelto en una manta. Yo no podía expresar la felicidad que sentía.

- Hola campeón soy tu papá – le dije mientras le agarraba su pequeña manito, el enseguida atrapó mi dedo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Que pasa mi amor? Ven pasa – ella dudó un poco y pasó, se puso a mi lado y miró a su hermanito con una mirada distante, vacía.

- Aun no me acostumbro – me dijo

- A que mi vida?

- Al bebé, a mi hermanito – me miró y en sus ojos habían lágrimas.

Me senté en la mecedora que había ahí y senté a mi hija en mi falda, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y la abracé.

* * *

_**Ya no estoy recibiendo comentarios :( buuuuu**_

_**ya no les gusta la historia? (soy teatrera xD)**_

**_espero sus opiniones_**

**_-ANNIE-_**


	17. Capitulos 21 y 22

**_BIENVENIDO _**

(NARRADO POR EDWARD)

Ya habían pasado 6 meses y con Renesmee estábamos bien, ahora hablaba, comía un poco mas y casi siempre tenía una sonrisa.

Hoy era el gran día a Bella estaba a punto de tener a nuestro bebé, según el último ultrasonido iba a ser un varoncito y Bella se iba a encargar de ponerle nombre, ella ya lo tenía en mente pero no me quería decir el nombre.

- Vamos amor – le decía mientras ellas enterraba sus uñas en mis manos, ella respiraba y pujaba

- Ya falta poco señora Cullen – dijo la doctora Emily Uley – aquí está – dijo sacando una cosita llena de sangre.

- Como está? – preguntó mi esposa

- Es un niño muy fuerte – dijo la pediatra Carmen Denali mientras le daba una palmada a mi hijo y este lloró fuerte.

- Quiero verlo – dijo Bella

- Aquí esta – dijo la pediatra y se lo dio envuelto en una manta. Yo no podía expresar la felicidad que sentía.

- Hola campeón soy tu papá – le dije mientras le agarraba su pequeña manito, el enseguida atrapó mi dedo.

- Qué guapo eres Anthony – dijo mi esposa

- Ese es su nombre? – pregunté

- Si … - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno nos llevaremos a Anthony para revisarlo – dijo la pediatra

- Ahora descansa amor! – le dije a Bella, se veía que estaba agotadísima.

Mientras aseaban a Bella seguí al pediatra hasta que se llevaron a mi hijo a neonatología, no lo perdí de vista ni un segundo. La verdad es que era principiante en esto de ser papá y con las gemelas no había sido lo mismo ya que ellas vinieron creciditas.

- Papi – me dijo Renesmee sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Y mi mami?

- Ya la van a llevar a la habitación.

- Ok papi…. Y quien es? – dijo un poco a regañadientes y mirando a todos los bebés que habían en esa sala. Mi hija aun no terminaba de aceptar a l bebé.

- Es ese de manta azúl? lo ves? – le dije cargándola – que dice ahí? – le pregunté, mi hija con sus ya casi 6 años de edad sabia todas las letras y empezaba a leer un poco, yo mismo le enseñaba, ella era muy inteligente.

- A – N –T – H – O – N – Y….Anthony – dijo mi hija feliz porque había podido leer el nombre de su hermano.

- Exacto mi vida! Eres una niña inteligente – le dije a la llené de besos.

Cuando ya trasladaron a Bella a su habitación los primeros en entrar fuimos Renesmee y yo. Renesmee se recostó a su lado y la abrazó, Bella aun seguía dormida. Bella y Renesmee siempre tuvieron una conexión, lo mismo pasaba con Carly, ellas decían que eran las tres mosqueteras. Cuanto daría porque Carly conociera a su hermanito, que estuviera aquí abrazando a su mamá.

Renesmee se quedó dormida al lado de su mamá.

Bella despertó al rato

- Hola amor! – le dije y ella me dedicó una sonrisa

- Que hace mi princesa aquí? – me preguntó mientras miraba a Renesmee y le hacía caricias.

- Se quedó dormida y no la quise despertar, además ella solo quiere estar contigo – Bella rió y le dio un beso en la frente, Renesmee se comenzó a mover pero no despertó, se hizo un poco más a un lado para que Renesmee se sienta mas cómoda.

- Y como está mi pequeño Anthony? – preguntó

- Les voy a decir que lo traigan. – le dije y les dí un beso. Esa mujer me hacía tan feliz!, sin duda era el amor de mi vida!

Recogí al bebé y lo llevé a la habitación, me senté en una silla cerca de Bella mientras lo alimentaba.

- Bienvenido Anthony – dijo Bella dándole un besito a nuestro hijo

- Bienvenido – dijo una vocecita recién despertando, era Renesmee.

Alcé a Renesmee y la puse en mi falda mientras Bella alimentaba a Anthony. Ahora sí tenía una familia feliz, hasta se sentía como si Carly estuviera ahí en ese preciso momento.

**_ACOSTUMBRANDOME _**

(NARRADO POR BELLA)

Por fin llegábamos a nuestra casa! Ya estaba harta del hospital, llevé al pequeño Anthony a su habitación y lo recosté en su cuna y le canté una nana. De reojo visualicé una silueta en la puerta de la habitación, miré y ahí estaba Renesmee mirándome fijamente.

- Que pasa mi amor? Ven pasa – ella dudó un poco y pasó, se puso a mi lado y miró a su hermanito con una mirada distante, vacía.

- Aun no me acostumbro – me dijo

- A que mi vida?

- Al bebé, a mi hermanito – me miró y en sus ojos habían lágrimas.

Me senté en la mecedora que había ahí y senté a mi hija en mi falda, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y la abracé.

- Sé que es muy difícil para ti – comencé a decirle – y créeme que para mí también! Dime; quien las tuvo 9 meses en su vientre? quien se pasó horas y horas con Carly en el hospital? quien les contaba cuentos a las dos? Quien las abrazaba y mimaba?

- Tu - me dijo en un susurro

- Y tú crees que es fácil para mí? Todo esto? – se me salieron las lagrimas – como crees que yo podría reemplazar con cualquier bebé a tu hermana?, mi vida! Jamás será lo mismo. No sabes cómo me sentí cuando ella murió, mi corazón se partió en dos!

- No llores mami – dijo mi pequeña

- Tu y Carly eran mi vida! Y lo sabes! Eran mi razón por la cual vivir y luchar!, ahora llegó Anthony! Que vino a llenar un poco el vacio que me dejó Carly, pero eso no significa que yo la olvide, eso jamás pasará me entiendes?

- Si – nos abrazamos y le di besos!

- Sabes?

- Qué cosa mi vida?

- Ya lo empiezo a querer!

- El ya te quiere – le dije a mi pequeña

- De verdad?

- Si mi amor

- El me quiere a pesar de que yo lo odié cuando estaba en tu pancita?

- Si mi vida! El te quiere y te querrá siempre! – se dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi pequeña.

Renesmee se bajó de mi falda

- Me ayudas? Por favor

- Que quieres corazón?

- Le quiero decir algo me alzas por favor? – la tomé en mis brazos y la acerqué a mi bebé – yo también te quiero – le dijo y le dio un besito – solo déjame terminar de acostumbrarme. – le dijo eso y me abrazó

- Eres mi orgullo Renesmee – le dije

- Lo mismo me dijo mi papi! Pero porqué lo soy?

- Porque eres una niña fuerte, valiente, inteligente, hermosa y sobre todo porque te amamos, eso nunca, nunca lo olvides si?

- Nunca lo olvidaré mami! – dijo y me volvió a abrazar.

* * *

_**AVANCES DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS:**_

Hoy era la graduación de Renesmee me sentía tan orgullosa de mi pequeña!, porque aun que tuviera 17 años para mí siempre seria mi pequeña, mi bebé, mi niña!.

- Suegra muy buenos días – me saludó Jacob el novio de Renesmee. Era un buen chico pero como detestaba que por hacerse el gracioso me diga suegra.

- Jacob buenos días – le dije mostrando cara de disgusto.

- Mami …. Mami – venia corriendo Anthony hacia mí!

- Y tu papa mi vida?

- Ya viene junto con mi hermana.

XXXXXXXXXXX

: y graduada con honores la alumna más sobresaliente de esta generación "RENESMEE CULLEN"

Pasé un poco nerviosa y vi como se paraban mis padres y aplaudían con orgullo único mi graduación, mi pequeño hermano saltaba y gritaba "esa es mi hermana" yo me moría de la vergüenza!

* * *

**_El sabado publico los dos ultimos capitulos :(, pero bueno ... todo tiene un fin, y esto necesitaba uno. _**

**_Espero y me sigan leyendo en ILUSIONES DEL CORAZON. La cual tambien están en capitulos finales y PRINCESA, que recién empecé a publicar, solo tiene 3 capitulos y son mucho más largos que éstos._**

**_No se por que pero tengo una obsesión de Bella como madre jajajaja_**

**_espero sus opiniones_**

**_-ANNIE-_**


	18. Capitulo 23 y epilogo

**_AMOR VERDADERO _**

(NARRADO POR EDWARD)

Era increíble como solo el amor verdadero podía superarlo todo!

Hace 6 años atrás no sabía que pasaría con mi vida, si algún día volvería a ver a mi amada Bella. Ahora vivía feliz mente casado con ella y tenía tres hermosos hijos, digo 3 porque Carly siempre permanecerá viva en mi corazón! Además no nos teníamos que imaginar como hubiera sido cuando creciera! Renesmee al ser su gemela nos reflejaba como ella seria.

Bella y yo éramos felices ahora vivíamos solos compramos una casa y obvio yo no la dejaba trabajar por nada en este mundo.

Renesmee ahora no se separaba de su hermano Anthony decía que ella lo iba a cuidar.

(Narrado por Bella)

Era increíble lo que el amor verdadero podía lograr tenía ya una familia! Claro que sin Carly no era lo mismo, pero siempre la sentía presente.

Con mi esposo y mis hijos íbamos todos los fines de semanas a su tumba y le dejábamos flores! Ahí nos quedábamos toda la tarde.

Este era mi cuento, mi historia, las cosas con Renesmee iban excelente! Ahora ella adoraba a su pequeño hermano! Que cuando empezó a hablar le decía Nessie en vez de Renesmee ya que no podía pronunciar su nombre! Desde ese entonces Renesmee quedo con ese sobre nombre, que la verdad no me gustaba para nada ya que así le decían al monstruo del lago Ness. Pero bueno Renesmee no se lo tomaba muy a pecho.

11 AÑOS DESPUES

Hoy era la graduación de Renesmee me sentía tan orgullosa de mi pequeña!, porque aun que tuviera 17 años para mí siempre seria mi pequeña, mi bebé, mi niña!.

- Suegra muy buenos días – me saludó Jacob el novio de Renesmee. Era un buen chico pero como detestaba que por hacerse el gracioso me diga suegra.

- Jacob buenos días – le dije mostrando cara de disgusto.

- Mami …. Mami – venia corriendo Anthony hacia mí!

- Y tu papa mi vida?

- Ya viene junto con mi hermana.

- Amor te ves hermosa – dijo Jacob maravillado con Renesmee que traía un vestido al cuerpo sobre el cual se iba a poner su toga.

- Gracias – le dijo Renesmee sonrojada.

- Hola Jacob – saludó mi esposo

- Señor buenos días – dijo escondiendo la mirada, ya que Edward lo asustaba con la mirada al pobre chico, era bien celoso con su hija. A mí me dieron ganas de reír y no la pude controlar era todo un espectáculo ver las expresiones de Jacob cuando mi marido lo miraba.

- Mami que pasa? – me dijo mi hija

- Nada mi amor! Mejor vamos para darte unos retoques y ponerte tu toga, al parecer ya va comenzar la entrega de diplomas.

- Ok – dijo agarrando a Jacob de la mano y siguiéndome, me imagine la cara de Edward en ese momento.

- Jacob lo lamento pero aquí no puedes entrar – le dije cuando llegamos al baño de damas.

- Te veo en la fila – le dijo a Renesmee

- Ok

Entramos las dos y le puse la toga, en realidad no necesitábamos entrar al baño para retocarla, solo quería estar con ella a solas unos segundos, e imaginarme como si estuviera también acomodando a mi Carly!

- Asi estaría tu hermana ahora – le dije

- Mami no te pongas asi!

- Es imposible Renesmee – le dije y se me escapó una lagrima

- Esto va por mi hermana – me dijo secando mi lagrima. – esto va por las dos mamá

- Te amo hija!

- Te amo mamá

- Por favor señora ya las alumnas tienen que salir a formar – dijo la maestra de Renesmee

- Si claro! Ya vamos! – le dije y ella se retiro. nos abrazamos y le di un beso.

* * *

_**EPILOGO**_

* * *

**_CAPITULO FINAL_**

(NARRADO POR RENESMEE)

Estaba tan nerviosa! Hoy salía del instituto y era el orgullo de mis padres, tengo un hermanito un poco molestoso pero igual lo amo! Tengo un novio guapo sencillo y carismático aun que claro! Saca un poquito de sus cabales a mi madre con sus bromas, pero a mi papá le tiene un miedo horrible! Mi mamá se muere de la risa al ver las caras que hace Jacob cuando mi papá se acerca!

- Después de Black sales tu Cullen – me dijo mi maestra sacándome de mis pensamientos.

VOZ: y graduada con honores la alumna más sobresaliente de esta generación "RENESMEE CULLEN"

Pasé un poco nerviosa y vi como se paraban mis padres y aplaudían con orgullo único mi graduación, mi pequeño hermano saltaba y gritaba "esa es mi hermana" yo me moría de la vergüenza! Recibí las felicitaciones de todos los maestros y del director, luego pasé a mi lugar.

- Felicidades amor – me dijo Jacob y me dio un beso tierno en los labios, luego me agarro la mano.

- Gracias – le dije sonrojada.

Cuando mire hacia donde estaban mis padres vi como se le ponía la cara a mi papá por el beso de mi novio, mientras mi mamá le agarraba la mano fuerte como para que no se le escapara. Sin lugar a duda eran de esas parejas que se complementaban y vivían felices, ellos tenían un AMOR VERDADERO, espero que con Jacob llegue a tener la misma relación que tienen mis padres, sin lugar a duda ellos eran mi inspiración.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado que Carly se graduara conmigo, mi querida hermana gemela, mi cómplice de travesuras, bueno, en realidad la cómplice era yo, ya que todas las travesuras las planeaba ella.

Todos pasaron y recibieron sus diplomas ahora era mi turno de decir el discurso de fin de año, la verdad estaba muerta de nervios, había pensado todo este mes en que iba a decir! Pero ahora que llegaba la hora de hablar todas las palabras se quedaban en mi boca y no podían salir!.

Mire a todos lados! Vi a mi tía Alice y a mi tío Jasper con mi primito Seth que era un poco menor que mi hermano, también estaba mi tío Jasper con mi hermosa Tía Rosalie que estaba embarazada, vi también a mis queridos abuelos Esmme, Carlisle, Charlie y René, y mis padres, tan enamorados como siempre.

- Tu puedes – me animo mi maestra para que comenzara el discurso.

Sentí mis piernas temblar.

- Hola – comencé. Esa era la peor manera de empezar mi discurso, pero bueno lo dicho, dicho está. – buenos días quisiera agradecer a todos los presentes por estar aquí, hoy es un día especial para nosotros, salimos del instituto para enfrentar un reto muy grande " La universidad" muchos aun no saben lo que quisieran estudiar, muchos ya han decidido que estudiar, así como muchos elegirán la carrera equivocada y tendrán que cambiar, gracias a nuestros padres por permitirnos estudiar y ser jóvenes de bien, gracias a mi madre por haberme ayudado a escribir este bello discurso, gracias a mi padre por protegerme tanto, por apoyarme y nunca dejarme, a pesar de las pruebas que nos pone el camino – comencé a llorar recordando a mi hermana – gracias por darme una vida digna un hermano y una hermana – las lagrimas salían de por si – que tal vez no esté presente en vida, pero si esta en nuestros corazones. Gracias a mis compañeros por aguantar a este cerebrito todos estos años, gracias a mis profesores por enseñarnos tantas cosas importantes – tome aire y dije mis últimas palabras que iban especialmente dedicadas a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida – gracias Carly por enseñarme a disfrutar y valorar la vida… HERMANITA ESTE DIPLOMA VA POR TI!

Todos me aplaudieron! Mi madre lloraba a la par mía desde su asiento y mi papá también.

- Amor eres la mejor – me dijo Jacob abrazándome y elevándome en el aire, nos besamos y fuimos hacia donde estaban los demás y comenzamos a contar regresivamente para tirar los gorros de graduación

- 3, 2, 1 – todos tiramos los gorros y gritamos de emoción, a mi aun se me salían las lagrimas, pero de felicidad.

Mis padres vinieron y me abrazaron!

Este es el fin de un buen comienzo me dije en mi mente.

* * *

**_Bueno, esto se acabó y fué un placer escribir para ustedes y que sean los primeros en leer mi primer fic y en ver mis primeros pininos en la escritura :)_**

**_Son muy especiales para mi :)_**

**_Besos y lean mi otro fic ILUSIONES DEL CORAZON, que solo faltan un capitulo y el epilogo Y la otra que recien empezó es PRINCESA._**

**_-ANNIE-_**


End file.
